A Change Of Heart
by Swamp man92
Summary: Starts just before the siege of Feinster in Brisingr. What if Durza didn't die and now wants to help overthrow Galbatorix. How will this new ally change their chances of winning the war? Will durza ever be trusted?
1. CH 1: A New Goal

_A Change Of Heart_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters from the inheritance cycle or Christopher Paolini's books. I get nothing from writing these stories on fan fiction apart from reading what people have to say about what I write.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A New Goal_

Freezing wind blew through the spine causing the trees to wave and creak in the misty dark night. As the moonlight breaks through the canopy, a lone man sits against a tall tree staring at the starry sky with deep maroon eyes in silence. Another gust of freezing wind blows past him, but he remains motionless because he doesn't feel the cold around him as others do. His bone white skin looked like it had the slightest tinge of blue in it, as the trees above swayed leaving a gap for the moonlight to engulf him momentarily. His crimson hair flowed down his back past his shoulders waving slightly in the breeze. _Why?_ _Why did I believe power was my only need? _Durza thought to himself. _Why did I help that little runt and let him take control of me? Why did I try and kill that rider? The only hope to restoring peace and order back to Alagaesia, Why? Why?_ "WHY!!" He shouted the last word his voice echoing through the trees.

Taking a deep breath he grasped his sword and looked at the wire thin scratch that ran down its length. _I wonder, what would Ajihad say if he saw me now_? _He'd laugh at my confusion and misfortune and rightly so_. _I hope that rider Eror. No. Eragon. I hope he survived that cave in, and that he has recovered from the cut I implanted on his back. _Still staring at the starry sky above deep in thought Durza whispered to himself "I must right this wrong". Grabbing his sword he rose to his feet while strapping his sword to his waste. _I must assist the Varden, Dwarves and elves in removing this fraud from the Throne but first I need to catch up on past events. _Walking briskly out of the clearing he paused on the edge, and then turned to look at the place he'd been reflexing his past wrongs over the past two years_. _"I know this is the correct path to take" he said to himself then he turned once more and ran into the depths of the spine.

Durza had lost count of how long he'd been running by the time he came to the edge of the wildest forest in Alagaesia. Standing on the top of a high cliff overlooking the planes below, Durza remained still as stone while extending his mind in all directions, to find a weak mind to grasp information from but to no avail. Breaking into a run again Durza looked at the world fly by him. With the speed of an elf his feet carried him faster than most, only as a shade he didn't tire as elves do, nor did he need sleep so he could run without pause forever if he wished. Spotting the town of Belatona he increased his speed, eager to find out what has changed in the past two years. Several hundred meters from the entrance Durza slowed to a walk, and crouched and made his way past the guards and past the walls into the town. Leaning against the wall of an inn he peered around the corner, careful not to let anyone spot him, because if they spotted him they'd identify him as a shade and warn others immediately. While peering around the corner he spotted a man selling robes, with hoods sowed onto them gloves and other clothing, Durza waited patiently for the man to have his back turned. Quickly glancing to make sure no one was looking he sprinted from the corner, and rushed past the stall snatching a black cape and gloves from the table and continued past. Standing well away from the stall, Durza tied the cape around his neck and pulled the hood over his head causing his appearance to be hidden. Glancing at the loose knot holding his cape on he frowned, murmuring the required words in the Ancient Language the knot turned into a single string which cannot tear.

Turning back Durza walked through the town as an equal, although people were watching him because of the hooded stranger walking through the town. Durza dare not reach out with his mind here in case someone had received training, Durza was sure that the guards had received training, to at least enough to know when another presence was in their mind. Heading to the inn he'd been hiding behind earlier Durza sat at the bar and lowered his head to hide his face. As he sat he listened to the conversations around him. Everyone was talking about the war; the latest rumours were of the Varden laying siege to Feinster which was under process now.

Just as he was about to leave and sprint to Feinster the bartender approached,

"Welcome stranger names Irick" he said smiling broadly. Durza paused _maybe he can answer a few questions_ he thought to himself.

"Fredrick" Durza replied changing his voice slightly.

"Well what can I get you?" Irick said trying to see under the hood.

"Nothing thanks. However I've been away for a couple of years and have fallen behind on past events could you fill me in on what I've missed?" Durza replied.

Irick lent back and took a breath then lent forwards and placed his arms on the bench. "The invasion started only a few weeks ago, I've heard that the elves have taken Ceunon and will be advancing further toward Uru'bean soon. And now the Varden are taking Feinster ha! Looks like we'll be next and they've got that damned rider with them"

Durza nodded "well things have changed but what about the Dwarves?"

Irick looked at him with interest "why so curious?"

Durza didn't hesitate in answering "well I was under the impression that the Dwarves were allied with the elves and Varden"

Irick nodded "forgive me but I can't help but be suspicious." He looked around before continuing "the Dwarves King died in the battle of the Burning Planes and the Dwarves had to elect a new king which I've been told they have now done and apparently the new king has ordered the Dwarven nation to prepare for war against us"

Durza remained silent then abruptly stood and said "Thank you" and departed leaving the Barmen confused in the Inn.

Stepping outside Durza looked around and made his way out of the town once outside the walls; Durza looked at the sky once again "I've been gone too long". Lowering his eyes Durza looked at the path ahead, and in less than the blink of an eye was sprinting toward Feinster _I must help the Varden but how will I convince them to trust me?_ He thought as he ran.


	2. CH 2: A Helping Hand

_A Helping Hand_

Durza barely noticed the world go past, for the only thing on his mind was how to prove himself to the Varden. _What do I say? What do I do when I arrive? _Durza thought as he ran dodging trees. _My only hope would be to swear that I'm no longer a threat. But even then they may not trust me. _Durza frowned this was more difficult than he had originally thought. As he continued sprinting through the day he brought himself closer to Feinster and also closer to deciding how to prove himself upon his arrival, after countless hours of debating on the best way to show himself Durza finally decided on how to announce his return. _I will assist Eragon when he is not looking then swear that I mean no harm to him his dragon or the Varden and if he still attacks me I will not resist._ Looking up at the horizon Durza spotted Feinster several miles away. The signs of battle clear from where Durza ran, lowering his head Durza put on another bust of speed and ran faster than an elf toward the siege.

As Durza approached the city he could hear the Varden Assaulting the city from the only possible entrance for the city was built on a mountain with cliffs on all sides except one. As Durza drew closer to the city he observed the wall on the city above grow steadily higher. Coming to a stop at the base of the cliff Durza looked up and spread his arms wide and spoke the ancient word risa. Durza felt his feet leave the ground as he began to float upwards towards the top of the wall above. Lowering himself onto the walk way Durza began walking toward one of the staircases leading to ground level.

"Charge!" Durza turned to see three men sprinting toward him swords drawn. Durza drew his sword and waited for the soldiers to come within range, quickly dropping into a squat Durza held out his sword and spun on the spot. As he spun he felt his weapon cut through the first soldiers mail and through the flesh and then on through the others. Standing up again Durza heard the three men hit the ground never to move again. Sheathing his sword and lowering his head Durza left without a backwards glance.

Down on the ground crouching next to the corner of a gate Durza watched as soldiers ran past to set up a barricade. Just as Durza was going to charge into the large group of soldiers setting up the barricade. A Deafening roar filled the air, turning his attention toward the sky he spotted the sapphire dragon driving towards the gate. _She's grown_ Durza thought. Then he heard a huge cheer erupt from outside the walls, Durza smiled our battle isn't over yet. Looking back at the soldiers he saw them groan then begin working on the secondary defences again. Standing and drawing his sword he approached the soldiers prepared for battle. One of the soldiers turned and cried out in alarm, then ran forward the other 30 to 40 soldiers following close behind him. Durza broke into a run and in a blur to the soldiers danced from one to the other striking men down with strength beyond any human. Approaching the back of the group Durza struck down the second last soldier. The last man stood stock still shaking his body shaking.

"I do this for my King" he said his voice hard. Then he charged Durza, in a blur of motion the man dropped to the ground crying out in pain and grasping his leg.

Durza placed the tip of his sword on the man neck, "he is no King". The man looked up at him eyes wide with fear. Sheathing his sword Durza ran towards the gates leaving the soldier on the ground.

As he approached the gates he raised a hand toward several soldiers at the stairwell and yelled "Garjzla!" Several crackling red bolts shot from his palm and struck each of the soldiers in the chest, the soldiers let out a cry of agony before collapsing to ground. Sprinting up the stairs Durza came to the top of the Gate house where he encountered other soldiers, quickly removing them Durza then moved to the peep hole they'd been looking out of.

Then on the ground shouting to the defenders of Feinster was Eragon, his dragon behind him.

"Lay down your weapons or die!" he heard Eragon yell. Then twenty of the soldiers charged him while the others fled, Durza watched as Eragon cut his way through the soldiers with sword of sparking blue as easily as he would. _He's changed somewhat _Durza thought as he turned and severed the chains with magic so that the gate would lift. Sprinting down the stairs Durza ran up to the keep before any of the Varden saw him or worse Eragon or the elves. Running around the side of the Castle Durza searched for a window up above. By the time he found one he heard Eragon and an elf talking to the lady of Feinster.

Lifting his arms he said "Risa" and his feet left the ground as he was pulled upwards to the window by and invisible force. Climbing into the window Durza found himself on the opposite side of the room from Eragon and Arya. Crouching he hid behind the Lady of Feinster's and watched as Eragon and Arya attacked the circle of spell casters surrounding a man kneeling in the centre with his eyes closed. Durza felt dread building inside of him _they're creating another Shade the fools_! Durza went to move but couldn't he was being held in place and he couldn't move. Durza looked up afraid for the first time since he was a child, it was happening. The man in the centre of the circle let out a wild cry of pain and toppled over. The magicians surrounding him screamed as their bodies vanished and their souls were dragged into the new Shade. Suddenly Eragon collapsed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Durza went to move but was still trapped the Shade was still turning. Then a bright red flash filled the room momentarily and then standing in the centre of a circle of blackened floor was the new Shade.

Durza watched horrified this shade was even stronger than he. The Shade spun around knocked Arya's sword out of her hand and grabbed her by the throat then lifted her to eye level. Then he saw the Shade look down at Eragon who was lying on the ground.

The Shade smiled and said "our name is Varaug, fear us". Arya was kicking and hitting Varaug where ever she could but Durza new that it was useless. Rising to his feet and drawing his sword Durza stepped out from his hiding place.

"Varaug!" Durza yelled. The Shade turned and looked at Durza the smile quickly vanished from his face as he spotted the other Shade.

"Release her!" he yelled "This is a battle for you and me!"

Varaug threw Arya to the side, turned picked up Arya's sword and faced the only other Shade in Alagaesia.

"You would assist an elf" Varaug said "Work with me brother together we would be invincible" Varaug stood still ready to fight if need be. Durza stared straight into Varaug's eyes which were the exact same colour as his.

"I do not desire power anymore; a couple of years ago I would have accepted but not now. I'm sorry Varaug but you're a danger to everyone so I must destroy you" Durza said lifting his sword ready to fight.

Varaug snarled "You will fail" then he raised his weapon and charged. As Varaug spoke Durza took the chance to look at Eragon and Arya both were staring directly at him in shock, Durza quickly smiled in return. Then Varaug and Durza charged each other, Shade against Shade. Durza swung his sword toward Varaug's head and Varaug lifted Arya's sword and blocked the attack, but Durza had expected it and as the swords collided strong jolt pulled at his arm from the force of the collision. Durza swung a solid punch into Varaug's jaw breaking it instantly. As Varaug fell to the ground Durza brought his sword down across the shades arm and left a deep cut about a hands length long on his upper arm blood began to flow easily out of the wound. Varaug growled and kicked Durza in the side as Durza stumbled, Varaug jumped to his feet and charged forward, regaining his balance just in time Durza spun grabbed Varaug's sword arm and twisted around again and threw Varaug onto the ground. Durza found himself kneeling on Varaug's side holding his sword arm down while Varaug hit him with his other but Durza didn't notice Varaug's blows. For his only hope of victory was to stop Varaug from being able to use the sword.

As Durza held Varaug in place he suddenly stopped feeling Varaug hitting him, looking to his left he saw Eragon fighting to hold down Varaug's other arm then in a blur Arya jumped between them and brought a sparkling blue sword down a stabbed Varaug in the heart. Durza jumped back as did Arya and Eragon then the three of them stood and watched Varaug. The shades mouth opened and a single piercing wail filled the room. Varaug's skin began to tear and the spirits within him tore out of the body and disappeared through the walls of the tower. The body faded and Durza stood looking at the spot where the Shade had died _that could have been me_ he thought. Stepping forward Eragon tore the sword out of the floor as Arya darted forward and grasped her sword from the floor then they both turned around and stood to face Durza ready for another fight.


	3. CH 3: Persuasion

Persuasion of a Past Enemy 

Durza didn't move he just stood as still as stone and stared at the place where Varaug had died barely aware of Eragon and Arya standing next to him. Ayra cautiously stepped forward and retrieved her and Eragon's swords from the floor, her eyes never left Durza. Eragon had taken several steps away from Durza and was studying him intently. Ignoring them Durza walked forward and collected his sword; sheathing his weapon he turned to where Eragon and Arya were standing both holding their swords ready.

Speaking in the Ancient Language Durza said "I don't wish to fight you and I won't. So there is no need to expect a fight from me"

Eragon quickly glanced at Arya who didn't take her eyes of Durza.

"I want to join you" Durza said "and I have no desire for power or to help Galbatorix anymore"

"How are you still alive Durza?" was Arya's harsh response

Durza smiled "As you know Shades are controlled by the evil spirits within them. When we were in Farthen Dur and you struck me down" Durza said gesturing to Eragon "you didn't stab my heart"

"You should have died from that tho. Why didn't you" Eragon said his expression showing a mixture of fear and anger.

"As you know my young rider a Shade can only be killed by being stabbed through the heart but you didn't do that. You missed and cut the side which allowed me to return"

Eragon and Arya glanced at each other "and why do you want to overthrow Galbatorix if you're controlled by the evil spirits?" said Arya

"To tell the absolute truth Arya"

"Don't you speak my name!" shouted Arya her face a mask of fury.

Durza Snarled "I know you will never forgive what happened at Ura'baen and rightly so. But I regret my past wrongs and know this Elf. That was not me who was doing that to you. I would have thought a century of experience would have taught you that" Durza shot back.

Arya didn't reply she just glared at him and he at her until Eragon spoke "So why do you wish to help us?" he said glancing at Arya once again.

Slightly irritated by Arya arrogance Durza shortened his reply "When you cut my heart it freed me and allowed me to take control over the spirits instead of them being in control of me"

Durza's gaze shifted from Eragon to Arya and back again. "I can see that you both are still trying to comprehend what has happened here so I shall take my leave. I will be in the clearing ½ a league west Feinster and I will wait for you. If you don't show within the next three days I will take my own life"

Eragon and Arya were both listening intently and noting everything he said their faces showed this.

"However if you do show I will allow you to enter my mind and will tell everything I know about the kings plans" turning around Durza walked to the window. Then turning back he said in the ancient language "I swear not to harm anyone who shows themselves at the clearing" Placing a foot on the window sill Durza smiled and turned to look at them once again.

Neither Eragon nor Arya had moved an inch "I also know of the location of the final egg and how to get past the barriers" Durza said.

Rushing forward Arya shouted "Wait! How do you know how to get to it?"

Durza smiled "Because I put them there" Then he Jumped from the window and ran out of the city before Eragon or Arya could follow.


	4. CH 4: A Decision Made

A Decision Made

Eragon's pov

Eragon stared at the window where Durza had jumped _this is not right_ he thought.

Arya turned to him "he can get to the final egg. Eragon we must meet him"

Eragon didn't reply he was deep in thought. Then Saphira cried projecting her thoughts _Gone! Gone! Gone forever! _While dragging her razor claws across the floor leaving cuts through the stone.

"Saphira what's wrong?" exclaimed Arya. Saphira didn't answer she just continued to yell gone.

Arya looked at Eragon "Oromis and Glaedr are dead. Galbatorix has killed them."

Arya stumbled as if she'd just been hit. What happened next Eragon didn't know but he found her in his arms sobbing. Eragon felt his own eyes going wet but held back the tears.

After a time Arya withdrew and asked "how did it happen?"

Eragon stared at her "I only want to say it once, so may I tell you when we are with Nasuada I think she should know"

"Okay. Let us go see her and Eragon, Saphira I release you from your vows you may speak of your mentors to whomever you choose" then together Eragon and Arya escorted Lady Lorana out of the tower to Jormundur and handed her over into his custody.

Once Eragon and Arya found Nasuada walking the streets they rushed forward.

"Lady Nasuada we must speak with you in private" said Eragon. Nasuada nodded and ordered two of the Nighthawks to check a house.

After a few minutes they returned and the Larger Kull growled "it is empty Lady Nightstalker"

"Thank you" she replied then she Eragon and Arya stepped into the house while the Nighthawks took guard outside.

When they arrived in the kitchen when Arya said "we may speak without fear, no one will be able to eves drop"

"So what is this about Eragon?" asked Nasuada

"There are three things I wish to tell you, all are of significant importance" Eragon took a deep breath "Nasuada. . .Saphira and I were not alone. . . There was another Dragon and Rider fighting against Galbatorix."

"I knew it" breathed Nasuada "it's the only explanation that makes sense. They were your teachers in Ellesmera, weren't they?"

_Yes but no more_ replied Saphira

"What do you mean no more?" inquired Nasuada.

"This morning they were killed over Gil'ead. Galbatorix used Murtagh and thorn to kill them"

For a long time no one spoke "I wish I had met them" said Nasuada "could tell me about them?"

For the next half hour Eragon talked about Oromis and Glaedr once he finished Nasuada stood.

"This is grave news indeed. They're friends and family have my sympathy" she said.

Eragon and Arya bowed "Thank you" they said.

Eragon looked from Arya to Nasuada "What I tell you now is the Rider's most valuable secret and is not very widely known" Nasuada and Arya were watching him intently and listening carefully.

"This is too valuable to become common knowledge so before hand, I will have you both swear not to speak of this without my, Saphira's or Queen Lslanzadi's permission." Eragon looked at each of them, Arya swore when he looked at her then he looked at Nasuada.

"You will need to teach me what to say" she said. So Eragon tutored her and once she had sworn properly he gave a satisfied nod.

"The most valuable secret of the Riders is the Eldunari"

"What is that?" asked Arya.

"It's not my place to tell you" he said.

Then Saphira spoke _The Eldunari is also known as the heart of hearts. It is the heart of a Dragon. When a dragon dies their very soul goes into this orb and decays with the body of the Dragon. However a dragon can choose to disgorge their Eldunari_ and so Saphira continued to tell of the Eldunari.

Arya and Nasuada didn't move when Saphira finished.

After some time Arya said "May we see his Eldunari?"

Eragon looked over at Arya "it would not be wise to bring it out in an area so populated"

Arya nodded "no it would not" she agreed.

"Eragon you have already given me a lot to think about so what is the final thing you wish to tell me?" said Nasuada.

"Nasuada when Arya and I were in the tower earlier we encountered a new shade named Varaug"

Nasuada froze and seemed to stop breathing "Did he escape?" she asked.

"No we defeated him but may not have if we hadn't had the assistance of Durza"

Nasuada tilted her head to the side "Durza? He's dead. You killed him"

"I thought so too. But he told me I only cut his heart instead of stabbing it which allowed him to take control of the spirits within him. He distracted Varaug and that allowed Arya and I to kill him."

Nasuada didn't answer for a long time she just stared at Eragon and Arya "where is he now?" she finally asked.

This time Arya spoke "he left and said he'll wait three day's for either Eragon or I to meet him, and it's safe, for he swore not to harm any of the Varden, Elves or Dwarves." Arya took a breath obviously to maintain her excitement "he also said he can get the final egg with our help"

Nasuada stared at her in disbelief "surely you wouldn't go alone after what he did to you last time. No. I don't think we can trust him"

Eragon got a little irritated "Nasuada do you not see. He knows where and how to steal the final egg, not to mention how he would boost our chances of winning this war"

"I agree with Eragon. Despite what happened last time this is not something you should dismiss without considerable thought" said Arya frowning.

Nasuada lent on a bench and didn't reply for a long while "you said he has control of the spirits"

"Yes"

"And that he swore not to harm anyone"

"Yes"

Nasuada looked up at Eragon and Arya "Is that all he swore he'd do?"

"No" said Arya "he also told us that he knows all the kings plans. And he said he would allow us into his mind. Finally he said that if we allow him, he'd like to fight alongside us and kill the King. And on top of that he'll help us get the final egg."

Nasuada turned around stood still clearly deep in thought. Finally coming to a decision she turned around "Go and speak with him if you believe it's the correct decision. If you do go a see him I want you to bring him back here where I shall talk with him. But I warn you, Shades do not have a good reputation. Now be gone there are issues I must attend to" then Nasuada left the building. Eragon looked at Arya and she at him.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked.

Arya took a moment to answer "what Durza has told us is too important to pass up. So regardless of what you say I'm going to go"

Eragon stared at her for a long moment "Then I'm coming"

"No" Arya cut in "I'm the one he tortured in Ura'baen, I must go and talk with him alone" she said.

Despite himself Eragon couldn't help but see the truth in her words. "Very well. But know I don't like this. Not in the slightest" he said shaking his head.

Arya reached across and rested her hand on his shoulder. Eragon looked straight into her green eyes, "you're concern is much appreciated Eragon" she said. Arya withdrew her hand "we both have places to be now. I shall leave for the clearing in the early morning"

Then Eragon watched as she left.

After a time Saphira said _do not be too worried. She is able to take care of herself_.

Turning around to look into Saphira's big blue at the window _Saphira he's a shade he shouldn't be trusted._

_Yes little one. I agree with you. I care for Arya as you do and I Loathe Durza for what he did to you but now you are beginning to let your fear for Arya cloud your mind, do not fall into the blindness of feelings. _She said

Eragon sighed _you're right Saphira. I'm glad you're here with me to clear my mind when it needs cleared_ then he smiled at her. He could fell her approval in his mind as he left the house.


	5. CH 5: Not Alone After All

Not Alone After All

Arya's Pov

As a gentle breeze blew over the Varden's camp as Arya stood on the walkway of the wall surrounding Feinster. Looking up at the Starry sky above Arya remembered the pain Durza had put her through. _Is this wise?_ She thought as she walked down the stairs towards the gate. Quietly stepping outside the wall's Arya looked at the horizon and took a deep breath and began running west. As Arya ran a huge shadow engulfed her in the moonlight, looking to the sky she spotted Saphira gliding down to land. Slowing to a stop she waited for Saphira to land. Arya took several steps backwards as Saphira landed.

Stepping forward Arya touched two fingers to her lips and said "Greetings Saphira"

Saphira swung her head so she could stare at Arya with one big sapphire eye _what are you doing? It's foolish to go alone_ she said making no attempt to hide the disapproval in her voice.

"I must go Saphira" replied Arya "he swore no harm would come to us"

Saphira snorted _He swore that he wouldn't harm you, there may be others. You told Nasuada not to make a decision without thought. You'd do well to heed your own advice._

"Saphira" Arya paused "he can get us the final egg. Do you not want to retrieve it?" Arya asked.

_Of course I do! Wait. That's what this is all about isn't it? _

"What's all what about?" Arya asked nervously.

_You still blame yourself for losing me when I was but an egg and you feel that stealing the last egg is the only way to redeem yourself_ said Saphira sounding a little surprised.

Arya let head drop "indeed you are correct Saphira, I did blame myself and I still do and this IS the only way I can redeem myself"

Arya looked up into Saphira's eye. Arya stood still a stone as Saphira stretched out her neck and brought her head closer to Arya. Reaching out slowly Arya laid a soft hand on Saphira's scales; her scales were cold and sparkling lightly in the moonlight.

_There is nothing for you to feel guilty about. If not for you I would not be here now, I'd still be an egg. Sending me away wasn't your failure Arya; it was your success _Saphira said soothingly.

"Thank you Saphira your words please me" said Arya "but I'm still going"

_You're as ignorant as Eragon. That's why I like you. Now climb on my back I'll take you there._

Once Arya had strapped herself into the saddle Saphira took off. It had only been a moment since they'd taken off when Saphira began to descend, once Saphira had landed Arya leapt off her back and landed on her side.

Saphira swung her head so she could examine Arya with one eye _the clearing is only not far ahead._

"Thank you Saphira. I will see you later at the camp" said Arya.

As Arya began to walk away Saphira said _do you think I'd just leave you to meet a shade alone? I'll be close by if need be. _Not giving time for Arya to answer Saphira took off a headed east back toward Feinster. Arya didn't move as she watched Saphira fly away.

Taking a breath Arya walked toward the clearing where Durza was waiting for either her, Eragon or both of them. Standing behind a tree Arya closed her eyes for a moment _I can do this _she thought. Then she turned and stepped into the clearing alone and in the presence of the shade Durza.


	6. CH 6: Durza's Hidden Past Revealed

A Hidden Past Revealed

Lost deep in thought Durza sat cross legged against one of the trees surrounding the clearing facing Feinster. _What if they don't come? _He thought franticly. Sensing another mind nearby Durza smiled to himself, _they have come_ he thought relieved. Closing his eyes again Durza waited patiently for them to enter the clearing. Durza's sharp hearing picked up silent footsteps approaching then they stopped. Now Durza could hear very quiet breathing from the other side of the clearing.

"I'm glad you came" he said without opening his eyes.

"I'm not here out of trust that you spoke the truth" it was Arya. Durza opened his eyes and stared at her _I didn't expect her to come_ he thought.

"I came out of hope that you can help steal the final egg" she added after a brief pause.

Durza took a deep breath and looked up at her, her posture was alert ready to draw her weapon if need be. Speaking in the Ancient Language he said "you may relax if you wish. I am alone and have no desire to fight you, I only wish to help" Arya relaxed slightly stared at him curiously

"Why?" she asked "why do you want to assist us Durza? If you survived at Farthen Dur why didn't you come straight back?" she said her voice was guarded and hard.

Durza smiled "I suppose those are a few of the hundreds of questions you have for me" Arya nodded, so Durza continued "if you wish make yourself comfortable this tale will take awhile"

Arya didn't move so Durza continued "after Farthen Dur I reappeared deep within the spine. However this time I didn't have the strength I had had before, I felt weak. Very weak, I found it hard to stand up. This confused me somewhat and then I noticed that I felt different. I realized that I hadn't felt like I do now since I was human and I had thought those feelings were gone forever. I could still feel the spirits within me but they weren't trying to control me. I was in control of them." Durza looked up at Arya as he noticed he was speaking to the ground, she hadn't moved but she was staring straight into his deep maroon eyes listening carefully.

Taking another breath Durza continued "it was then I realized what had happened. I realized that my heart had only been cut and not stabbed. That's when I understood why I was myself and that's when I knew I had you, Eragon and his dragon to thank."

It was now that Arya spoke "Thank? Why thank us? We were trying to kill you"

Durza stared at her "what did you think I was going to do?" Surprise quickly showed on her face before he continued "I wanted him dead at the same time, but when he cut my heart it freed me, no longer was I forced to do things against my own will"

Arya nodded in understanding "Please continue then" she said.

Durza took a moment to continue "so when I was in the spine I was weak and reflexing on everything that had happened, trying to remember all that had happened since my turning. That's what had the biggest impact on me I remembered what happened the few years before I was turned. I was 15 at the time my parents had been killed and a sorcerer called Haeg found me. I begged him to teach me how to control spirits. I was angry and wanted revenge on the men who had killed my parents and left me to die. He accepted and took me in as a son and taught me the ways of sorcery. He called me Desert Rat because he had found me in the desert. Over the years I began to forget my real name although it was never fully forgotten." Durza looked at Arya she had readjusted her position and was leaning against a tree.

"When one of my spells went wrong my master got very ill. After weeks of work he was on the verge of recovery but it was not to be. That night we were attacked by bandits" Durza paused dropping his head and whispered "they killed him" he looked up at Arya. Durza felt a tear in his eye wiping it away he regained his composure "I was furious and in my rage I summoned many spirits for my revenge but the spirits were to strong and they turned on me and so Durza was born"

Durza saw sympathy cross Arya's face though she didn't speak. She just continued to stare at him listening intently.

Durza looked at the sky "it was then in the clearing that I realized that I was no longer Durza. I had changed I was Carsaib once again" Durza looked back down at Arya.

"Carsaib, that is. Was your name?" Arya asked curiously.

"Yes it was" Durza replied "so now that I was myself again I committed myself to getting stronger than I had ever been. I also swore to myself that I would join you and help you defeat Galbatorix. I want him dead for what he did to the Riders and for what he made me do."

"Wait" Arya interrupted "how did he get control of you. You're a shade"

"Indeed I am. When I was teaching him the dark magic's I accidently let him into my mind and he discovered my true name. That's the only way to find a shades true name. Tear it from his mind because it's impossible to guess a shades true name" Durza's voice was shaking with anger "but I've changed and my true name has changed so he will never have control over me again, no one will. So since Farther Dur I have been doing nothing other than growing in strength and now I want to use that strength to help defeat Galbatorix."

Arya nodded "I never thought your past was filled with so much pain" said Arya

Durza smiled "no matter who you are life isn't fair. Now I said I would allow you access into my mind sort through what you will. But the only thing I will not reveal is my true name"

Arya nodded "I understand. Are you ready?"

Durza closed his eyes and lowered the barriers around his mind leaving himself completely defenceless "ready" he said.

As Durza sat he felt Arya sorting through his memories, examining every aspect of his life. Durza knew that after this she would have a new found trust for him _take your time. I want to prove I'm different and now longer pose the slightest treat_ he thought. Durza knew she had heard him as clearly as if he had spoken to her out loud.

After what seemed like days Durza felt Arya's mind withdraw from his.

Taking deep breaths Durza opened his eyes and looked at Arya "Now you know everything about my past. There is nothing else I can tell you. Except the location of the final egg" he said.

"Why didn't you show me where it is?" she growled.

"Because if I had you would rush there right away, Arya this is not something you can just go and steal it will take days of planning even with my help to steal the last egg"

"Why would it take Days? You said you put up its defences" she said pushing herself away from the tree.

"I did place the enchantment their and the positioning of the guards. But did you think I made it easy." Durza said "now if we are to retrieve the final egg I will need Eragon and Saphira's help"

Arya stared at him "Very well Durza. Now Lady Nasuada leader of the Varden would like to speak with you"

"What Nasuada? What happened to Ajihad?" he asked getting to his feet.

"He was killed not long after the Battle at Farthen Dur" Arya said standing sideways ready fight or run if need be.

Durza looked at the ground "it's as shame" he said "I was looking forward to speaking with him as an ally instead of an enemy"

"Will you come with me and speak to Lady Nasuada?" Arya asked.

Durza looked up at her "yes I certainly will" he said looking her in the eye.

"Then let's go" replied Arya then she turned and ran back to the Varden. Durza smiled _Galbatorix will fall_ he thought. Then he broke into a run and ran behind Arya back towards the Varden.


	7. CH 7: A Rare Meeting

A Rare Meeting

Slowing to a walk Durza and Arya entered to Varden's camp. As they came closer Durza thought it best to keep his appearance hidden from view until the Varden's leader Nasuada had announced that he was no threat. However the men still looked at him suspiciously as they noticed the hooded figure walking through the camp. As Durza walked behind Arya he looked around and observed the men who were his enemies and now soon to be his allies.

"Thank you"

Durza turned his head back to stare at Arya's back.

"What?" Durza asked curiously.

"I never thanked you for saving my life when we were battling Varaug. So now I thank you" Arya said without turning to look at him.

Durza couldn't believe what had just been said "Do not thank me. I'd prefer not to be thanked for anything"

Arya stopped abruptly and turning to look at him "why would you not want to thanked? Would you rather not be recognised when you perform a good deed?"

Durza stopped alongside her has he'd been walking behind her "I would rather not go into detail over this. So let's just leave it at that"

Arya nodded in understanding and continued walking without another word. Falling into step behind her again Durza continued to observe his surroundings.

"We are nearing Lady Nasuada's tent. Now just for safety I'll have you swear you mean no harm once again"

Durza sighed how many times he must repeat himself. Then he swore in the ancient language, Arya nodded and continued forward once again.

As they walked around a large tent Durza found himself standing beside Arya facing an even larger tent. Within he knew was the Varden's leader. Durza followed Arya as she approached the 6 guards standing outside the tent, two men, two dwarves and two Kull. The Kull surprised Durza with their presence.

Stepping in front of Arya one of the Kull growled "who wishes to speak with Lady Nightstalker?"

Durza examined the Kull from under his hood. The Kull was like all others standing 8 feet tall, built with muscle and long yellow fangs.

"I Arya of the Elves" she replied.

The Kull turned and poked his head through the curtain covering the doorway. Stepping to the side the Kull resumed his previous position. Arya glanced at Durza then stepped into the tent. Durza stayed where he was, took a breath then stepping into the tent.

Looking straight ahead across a long table was a dark skinned lady sitting in a basic chair she was dressed and armed like a soldier, her posture perfect on the chair. She stared straight back at him curiously. Standing next to her was Eragon dressed in shining steel mail, a sword of deep blue at his waste. His expression was guarded and hard and he stared at Durza. The other two men standing with her he did not recognise. Issuing a command the two men departed murmuring to themselves as they past Durza. Arya walked forward and stood beside Nasuada opposite Eragon.

Not knowing what to do Durza remained silent and stared at them. Rising to her feet Nasuada quickly glanced at Arya then said "Durza why did you help Eragon and Arya to defeat the other shade?"

"We both know what damage and terror I inflicted upon the world, imagine what another shade stronger than I would have done" Durza said after a moment.

Nasuada didn't answer she just stared at him with an unreadable expression clearly deep in thought.

"And why do you come to us now why not earlier?" she asked after a long silence.

Inhaling deeply Durza said "As I told Arya not so long ago I was too weak to move let alone travel several leagues"

At this Nasuada glanced at Arya then not taking her eyes off Durza she asked as if he weren't there "Did he tell you anything else Arya?"

Durza's gaze flicked over to Arya for a moment to see her say "he did, he told me quite a lot actually"

"Well Durza I would you me what you told Arya?" Nasuada asked.

"I was hoping you would ask that. Now you may as well make yourself comfortable as this may take awhile" then to relieve her he swore in the ancient language once again not to harm her or any others then he translated.

Looking at Eragon he said "you will know much of this tale my young rider"

"How would I know?" he asked his face slightly confused.

"Remember when we were in Farther Dur and you broke into my mind. That is included in much of my story" Durza said with a slight smile.

Eragon's expression changed slightly as he obviously was remembering the images flashing through his mind.

Nasuada had sat down and was watching him curiously and cautiously but she seemed relaxed. Eragon and Arya however stood facing him ready to draw their weapons if need be. But Durza had expected no less.

"Hopefully this will answer many of the questions you have" and so Durza began his story in even more detail than he had with Arya. He had expected Nasuada to interrupt and ask a few questions during his tale but she remained motionless throughout the story listening intently. Arya didn't change her posture the whole time and had a similar look to Eragon. Both never took their eyes off him. Whenever Durza looked at Eragon he knew that he was repeating every word he said to his dragon. He didn't change his position throughout the entire duration of the tale although he seemed tenser than Arya.

Approaching the end of his tale Durza said "and now I stand here before you, at your mercy. Whatever you decide to do with me I will not argue or resist"

Nasuada didn't move when he finished, she just sat motionless staring at him with an expression show that she was deep in thought. Durza stood still staring straight back at Nasuada, holding his gaze until someone broke the silence.

Finally after several moments thought it best to swear he'd told the truth since Nasuada can't speak the ancient language. So in the ancient language he said "everything I've just said is true"

Nasuada looked up to Eragon who then translated for her.

Returning her gaze to Durza she said "Durza" she paused for a moment "you may join us"

Durza felt so relieved that he almost fell to his knees.

Eragon turned to look at Nasuada then to Durza twice before comprehending what she had said. Arya's expression didn't change although somehow she seemed pleased with Nasuada's decision.

"But you're on a short leach here, as I do not and may never fully trust you because of your past crimes. One slip up and I will make sure that you are hunted for the remainder of your life. Am I clear?" she said her voice hard.

Although she had said he is welcome he had expected no less "how may I prove myself worthy of your trust? I will do whatever it takes" he said.

Rising to her feet again Nasuada said "that is up to you. But I believe you said you can help us get the final egg. So that would be a place to start"

Durza inclined his head something he had never done to anyone "whatever it takes" he said again.

Nasuada nodded then turned to Eragon "you will go and capture the final egg, Arya will accompany you but you will need to do it quickly as I want to press forward as soon as possible"

"Durza go with Eragon tell him what you need and I trust he will supply you with them" Nasuada said then she turned and began talking to Arya.

Eragon nodded. Then turned and left to tent. Durza turned and followed Eragon.

Durza and Eragon walked together in silence until Durza spoke "I will need a place to think and plan out how we will do this"

Eragon didn't reply for several moments "you may do so in my tent"

"And where is that?" Durza asked

"Not too far, it's just off the sparing grounds" he said after a moment.

As they walked Durza noted that Eragon seemed tense and frequently glanced at Durza as if to reassure himself that no knife was coming his way.

As Durza followed Eragon through the camp his mind was racing. He'd done it. He'd joined the Varden. Over a thousand things flying though his head at the same time caused time to move faster than it did.

"Here" Eragon said.

Durza looked around he could see the sparing fields from the tent

The tent was wasn't very big, but it looked fitting for a lord.

"So this is the hospitality of a rider" Durza grinned.

Eragon stepped into the tent with Durza following. As he stepped in Durza thought he'd seen the slightest sign of a smile tug at Eragon's lips.

Durza found himself in a large tent with a bedroll on the floor a desk with a quill and parchment, a small bundle of things in the corner.

"I would like to start now if that is alright?" Durza said.

"You may begin" then Eragon turned and left the tent.

Durza stood alone in the tent breathing slowly before taking a seat at the desk.

Moving a Piece of parchment in front of him, taking the quill Durza stared at the page for a long moment before beginning create a plan to steal that of which he once protected.


	8. CH 8: New Skills Shown

New Skills Shown

Durza sighed with relief as the sound of those outside vanished from the spell he'd just cast.

_Finally some quite_ he thought as he continued drawing the stronghold where the final egg was being kept. The entrance to where the final egg was that of a cave. Durza knew that without his help the Varden would never find the final egg here without his help as the egg was hidden in a secret room somewhere within a number of tunnels that weaved in amongst each other to form a very large and confusing maze. As Durza drew up the maze he noted all the spells he had placed upon the cave and where all traps had been laid for those who would be brave or stupid enough to and try steal the egg.

Drawing in the final trap onto the map Durza checked it several times then fell back in his chair and sighed with relief. Rolling his neck Durza heard a loud crack, standing up Durza began rolling and moving all his joints a number of cracks came from all over his body. Durza groaned with satisfaction as his body now felt loose and free. Taking another look at the map Durza folded it up and tucked it into his breast pocket then turned belted his sword to his waste and stepped outside after removing the anti sound spell he'd placed on the tent.

Just as he stepped out of the tent he spotted Arya walking towards him.

"Durza, Nasuada has spoken with her generals and all those in the Varden that you are no threat, so you need not wear the hood" She said.

Before Durza could reply she added "I cannot talk there are matters I must attend to" then she walked off back the way she had come.

Durza stood still for a moment as he thought about Nasuada telling everyone the he was a friend not a foe. He felt grateful and pleased at this. Looking to the horizon Durza noticed the sun nearing sundown.

_I've only got about one hour left? Wow I've been in there almost all day _he thought.

Not knowing what to do Durza walked to the sparing field to watch and observe. Walking around the side he spotted Eragon standing alone working on his technique. He held a sword of deep blue that sparked like diamonds; it was the finest sword Durza had ever seen. As Durza watched he noticed that there was a group of men watching curious to see how he trains. It was obvious that Eragon was ignoring them and was concentrating on the weapon in his hands.

Walking through the sparring fields Durza stood beside the crowd and watched curious to see how he'd improved since they last fought.

Raising his hands Durza began to clap slowly. The men around him turned and looked at him, slightly confused. Eragon stopped what he was doing and turned to the source which of course was Durza.

Eragon's expression was blank, he just stared at Durza.

"The best way to learn to spar with a partner" Durza said as he stepped forward in front of Eragon. "I'm curious to see what's changed in you. What do you say? Will you spar with a shade Eragon?"

Eragon stared at Durza, he looked a little surprised, but after a few moments he smiled. This action surprised Durza.

"The question is will you spar with a rider?" he said.

Blocking his sword Durza with magic he looked up to see Eragon doing the same.

Durza grinned "I don't see why not" he said changing to a fighting stance.

Hand on his sword he stood side on looking at Eragon and Eragon at Durza. Eragon raised his sword and held it in front of him. His face now was fixed with concentration.

"Begin" he said.

He had barely finished speaking when he jumped forward towards Durza. Durza side stepped and quickly drew his sword throwing the blades tip towards Eragon's ribs. This surprised Eragon and he only just managed to block the blow in time. As Eragon landed Durza spun on the spot and swung aiming for Eragon's shoulder. Rolling out of the way Eragon Jumped to his feet and charged Durza. Eragon stuck with the accuracy of a hawk as he danced on light feet flowing from one attack into another. Durza had known that he would have changed so but it still surprised him. Durza refused to be driven back as Eragon stuck endlessly, Whatever Eragon did Durza was able to block or avoid. As their swords collided once again Durza flicked his wrist which threw Eragon's sword of course so that he couldn't strike again. Bringing his sword down Durza turned to the offensive. Moving in motion with that of his sword Durza struck at Eragon. Spinning on the spot Durza brought his sword down a landed a blow on Eragon's left arm. Eragon grunted in pain as did Durza as Eragon's sword struck his left arm at the same time. Neither stopped for a moment to check their arm instead they fought on battering each other with blows the caused their arms to jolt with every strike. After what seemed like an hour Durza ran past Eragon and spun and bringing his sword down with as much force as he could. Durza suddenly brought his sword to a halt no more than a few centimetres away from Eragon's neck.

They stood facing each other frozen in their finishing positions. Eragon panting slightly and Durza not fatigued at all as he didn't tire.

The men surrounding them had grown into a large group.

Durza grinned "Dead my young rider" he said.

"As are you" Eragon replied grinning back.

Looking down Durza stared at the tip of Eragon sparkling sword sitting perfectly still only a couple of centimetres in front of his heart. They all clapped and cheered when the fight finished then departed.

Durza lowered his sword and looked up at Eragon. Durza touched his first two fingers to his lips. "It was an honour to spar with you" he said in the Ancient Language.

Eragon seemed surprised but responded in kind.

Durza was just about to speak when "That was the finest sparing I've ever seen".

Eragon and Durza both turned to see Arya standing perfectly still watching them both.

"Arya" Eragon said "how long have you been there?" Eragon asked.

Durza looked over at Eragon then to Arya and back. Then smiled to himself, _Eragon loves Arya _he thought. He could tell this because being over 700 years old has its advantages.

"I arrived just as you began" she said. Her gaze flicking back and forwards between them.

Stepping to the side so that he could see both Eragon and Arya Durza said "I have finished all the plans to capture the egg. I have drawn a map of the area and we will be able to depart whenever you two are ready. We will need Saphira to get us there, but the egg is underground, so she can only help by getting us there and escaping."

Arya nodded "there are only a few quick things I must do before we depart meet at Eragon's tent" then she turned and left.

Eragon stared at Durza "I doubt Saphira will let you ride on her" he said after a time.

Durza turned and looked the sky "she will have to if she wants to get the final egg. Even with this map you will never get in and out alive without my help"

Eragon nodded and walked off towards his tent no doubt contacting Saphira as he walked. Durza watched him go then turned and followed. As he walked Durza looked down at his sword and smiled. _One step closer to victory _he thought.


	9. CH 9: Ancient Secrets Revealed

Ancient Secrets Revealed

Durza stood motionless outside Eragon's tent waiting for Arya. As he waited he stared at the soon to be night sky. The sun was on the horizon casting rays of sunlight causing the clouds to turn orange.

_This is it. This is when I hit back. _He thought as he sat silently watching the sun get lower and lower slowly vanishing from view. Slowly lowering his gaze Durza stared at the ground _I wonder if Haeg would be proud of me? _

Eragon was standing across from him silently waiting for Arya to arrive. Eragon had told Durza that Saphira had been out hunting and was now on her way back.

"Okay I'm ready. Shall we leave" It was Arya.

"We shall" Durza said then he looked at Eragon "where will she meet us?"

"At the sparing fields. Arya what was it you need to do?"

"I thought it best to let Nasuada know that we are now leaving" She said as they walked.

Durza walked ahead of them just listening, he preferred to be quiet and gather his thoughts before he ever went on a job.

"Durza may I see the map?" Arya said not far from the sparing grounds.

Durza silently handed the map over to Arya. They had reached the sparing ground now and were waiting for Saphira to arrive.

"The egg is about 2 day ride on Dragon back. Durza we don't have time!" She said.

Durza didn't reply he just stared and the now dark starry sky.

"Where is it?" Eragon asked.

Eragon took the map at stared at it for a moment "Just in the spine off Carvahall? Are you joking?"

It was more of a statement rather than a question.

Turning to look at them both "Perfect isn't it? Who would think to look near a small town within the spine? The entrance is ¾ the way up the spines tallest mountain. You can only reach the entrance via Dragon back"

"What is the name of this location?" Arya asked.

"'Caves of the Lost' is what I named it" Durza spoke quietly.

"Why is that?" Eragon asked after a moment.

Durza's gaze flicked over to Eragon "because once you enter you will never exit even with a line behind you. I can't explain why it's too complicated."

"You said the egg is in there so how did you get out?" Arya asked.

Durza smiled "I had a map" then he turned to look at the sky again "there she is" he said.

Men on the field had noticed her too and were now running to make room for her to land.

Saphira glided down to the ground and flared her wings causing her to drop to the ground. Eragon stepped forward as she swung her head around to look at him with one eye. It was clear they were talking using their minds. Arya walked forward and greeted Saphira. Durza didn't move is just remained where he was and stared at Saphira.

Saphira raised her head and looked at Durza. Her top lip pulled back revealing a row of razor sharp teeth and a low growl sounded in her throat. Eragon looked at Durza then back to Saphira. Saphira turned her head towards Eragon for a moment then face Durza again.

Durza still hadn't moved but he felt another presence in his mind.

_Know that you only ride upon my back for the final egg. I don't care what happens to you shade, but if you harm Eragon or Arya in any way, so much as a scratch caused by you I will be sure to kill you._ Saphira said.

_Nice to see you to. _He said _I would rather die than fail this opportunity for your trust that I've been offered. _

Durza looked over at Eragon who was now climbing onto Saphira's back, Arya following close behind. Durza remained on the ground "This has never happened. Shades have never been trusted by any and now one is teaming up with a Dragon her rider and an elf to strike at a human."

Eragon turned in the saddle and looked at Arya. She was looking at Durza "there is always a first time for that Durza" she said.

"Aye today we change history" then he stepped forward and climbed up Saphira's leg and positioned himself on the saddle behind Arya. Durza looked at the ground and as Saphira raised to her full height the crowd of men watching gasped.

"Wow this is somewhat higher than it looks from the ground" Durza said.

"Wait until we take off" Eragon said from upfront.

Next second Saphira crouched then leaped forward leaving deep ruts in the ground from her talons. To Durza is seemed as if for a moment they hung in mid air neither falling nor rising. Then Saphira's wings snapped down and they quickly began to gain altitude.

The stars were shining brightly in the night sky as Saphira flew. It would be difficult for anyone on the ground to spot as they were a dot matching the sky. As the Flew no one spoke they all just silently listened to Saphira's steady, perfectly timed wing beat. Saphira had a tail wind causing them to fly somewhat faster than usual. This why they would arrive at the caves by tomorrow night, this pleased Durza.

Several hours had gone by since they had taken off. Eragon and Arya had fallen asleep. Durza, being a shade didn't sleep. So he was curious about the idea of sleeping as he hadn't done it in so long.

_I'm curious Durza. How old are you? _Durza was surprised because Saphira hadn't spoken to him the entire trip and that was just so random.

Durza frowned as he thought _I'm 1209 years old. 1224 if you count the fifteen years I was human._

_Wow. I never thought you had reached that age. How have you survived all these years? All the shades I've heard of were lucky to live to 200 because of all the people trying to kill them._

Durza smiled _I hid and studied and discovered all the secrets of the ancient languages. Unlike other shades who charged straight out._

_There are things about magic that should remain secrets. _She said this almost immediately

_Yes I agree. But being a shade I'm a lot smarter than all others even Dragons and because I studied for 1000years I was able to discover all the secrets _Durza said.

Saphira didn't reply she just kept on flying silently so Durza continued.

_When I was with Galbatorix I accidently let him into my mind, he discovered my true name and forced me to teach him all the secrets I'd discovered. But I had vowed never to reveal some secrets unless I willingly revealed them so he couldn't get those from me. I intend to teach Eragon these secrets and more for they are the only chance he has of ending this war. _

After a time Saphira said _secrets such as?_

Durza laughed _curious aren't you? I will tell you how to use these but I will tell you what they can do. But first I will have to swear you will NEVER reveal these to anyone without my permission. _Durza said this with force to help get the point across.

Saphira was once again silent for a long time. Durza wasn't sure if she was ever going to answer then she finally swore in the ancient language.

_Thank you for this is not information that no one have knowledge of._

_Before you begin I remember at the battle of the burning planes Murtagh said that Galbatorix taught him to manipulate energy. Is that one of the things you taught him? _She asked

_Yes but that is small compared to the secrets that I hold. _Durza said. After a moment he added _are you sure you want to hear of the limits of magic?_

_Yes. I need to know what we are up against._

_Ok well, you know energy is the source of a spell._

_Yes._

_R but does it have to be? Just like does it have to come from the spell casters body?_

_Are you saying that you can cast spells that would normally kill you and they don't drain energy at all? _

_Yes._

_But. How? That goes against everything Eragon and I have been taught. _

_No. It doesn't. What you have been taught is all correct but it's a different level of magic. Remember what I tell you is Magic that should never have been revealed. So I ask you if the spells don't require energy to be fuelled what is the very source a spell? _Durza asked. He knew he had her stumped, unable to think of a solution.

After a long while she said _I don't know but I think it's something to do with your ability._

_You're on the right track but no. Energy is the source of a spell. But the essence of a spell is very different. If you understand the essence you control it._

_Wait. That's just like knowing the true name of an object. Like the essence of silver._

_Yes. In a way but there are things that do not have true names. For example, spells. They do not have a true name. Because a spell is an action not an object and actions don't, can't have true names. _

_So if spells don't have true names how can they not use energy? I don't understand._

_R to cast a spell you need to be willing to cast it. If you're not willing you can still cast it but it's not as predominate. _

Saphira didn't speak for awhile they flew Durza knew that she was thinking on this hard.

_So the essence of a spell is willpower?_

_Correct. For the spell to be cast effectively you need to be willing. So if you allow your body to drain itself of everything except the will to cast a spell it will not use any energy. With this you can do things beyond this life. But it is extremely dangerous. Because if you lose focus you will die and you spirit will to. _

_I understand now why this is one of those that should never been revealed from the depths of time. _Saphira spoke slowly

Durza inhaled deeply this was going well but he still wondered if this was right. Telling and trusting Saphira with this information.

_There are many other secrets of magic that I would like you to know. You are the only one I trust in life even tho I don't know you all that well I know that even if you hadn't sworn you would never speak of these._

_Ok……..when you cast a spell you need to concentrate on what it does, where it goes and when to stop. Correct?_

_Yes._

_Wrong._

_But you said that this is different magic. _

_Exactly, it is different. That's why it's had been hidden for so long._ Durza was now staring at the back of Saphira's head. Even tho she couldn't see him he knew she could feel his gaze on her.

_There is a way to cast a spell or use spells for however long you want without even thinking about them. _

_But how is that possible? It would get out of control. _Saphira said.

_Not if you controlled it with your true name. If you invoke your true name over the spell it will do the work on its own. Meaning you can concentrate on something else while a spell is being used. I do not know how it know what to do, when to stop and how to do it._

_That doesn't seem to be the significant. _Saphira said after a moment.

_Yes, but if you knew that it is impossible to countered would that change things?_

_Yes._

_I will tell you something now that I hopefully never need to tell you, Eragon or anyone. After this I will tell you of other things about magic. _

_Ok. _Durza took a deep breath._ I know the true name of the Ancient Language._

_What! How do you know that? _Saphira demanded. She knew he spoke the truth since they were speaking in the ancient language.

_No. That is all I will reveal on this topic. It is too significant to be casually spoken of. _Durza insisted.

_You're right. I'm sorry it just surprised me is all. _Saphira said after a short pause.

_Now there is much more I should tell _Durza abruptly stopped as Eragon woke, waking Arya as he moved.

"Where are we?" Eragon asked sleepily.

_You were asleep for awhile. We will be there by night fall._

Saphira continued to fly over the Empire towards the final egg with Eragon Shade slayer, Arya Shade slayer and the Shade Durza. Together the four of them created hope for all from the Varden, Dwarves and Elves.


	10. CH 10: A Tressure Stolen

A Tressure Stolen

As Saphira, Eragon, Arya and Durza flew over the Empire they were silent. Eragon, Saphira and Arya were no doubt speaking to each other with their minds. Durza didn't mind being excluded from the conversation in fact he preferred not to be spoken to as he would rather remain silent and be within the comfort of his own mind. Durza didn't know what time it was or how high up they were as he'd had his eyes closed for several hours just thinking hard on the past few days.

_No more than a week ago no one knew I was alive. No one knew I had changed. I guess no one had even bothered to remember that I had lived at all. _He thought as he listened to Saphira's steady wing beat.

"Durza"

Opening his eyes he noticed the sun not far from sunset. Durza lent to one side to see Eragon's torso twisted around so that he could see him. "We're above Carvahall. Where do we go now?"

As Eragon spoke Durza lent further to the side to spot the small town, he also noticed that Saphira was now gliding in circles as she waited for his reply. Durza closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them all he saw were Eragon and Arya staring at him patiently. Turning is head he followed a hidden path he had laid leading toward the mountain. In the day's he had made it he'd cast a spell so that only he may be able to recognise it. Durza raised his arm and pointed toward to mountain.

"Go in that direction and we should eventually hit the mountain side" He said after a moment of thought then he closed his eyes again and waited.

Saphira glided around and headed towards the final egg.

As Durza sat with his eyes closed he felt Saphira pull up. Opening his eyes he looked around, he knew that they were waiting for further instructions.

"Fly straight up and when I say turn to the right" he said after a moment's thought.

Saphira began beating her wings harder and they began to rise.

"Okay" Durza said after a short time.

Saphira turned right and slowly followed the mountain side.

After a few tense moments for Eragon, Arya and Saphira they came upon a large clearing which would be able to fit a dragon three times the size of Saphira.

"Land here" Durza yelled to be sure she heard him over the wing beats.

Saphira twisted and slowly landing in the clearing, once she had landed she lowered herself to the ground so that they may dismount.

Walking forward Durza said "Okay" he took a breath "this is it. Saphira you can do nothing to help, I'm sorry. But we WILL need a quick escape"

_Not a problem_ She said using Eragon as a mouth piece.

Durza looked at Eragon and Arya both had their swords at their waste and were dressed for a battle. "Follow me and when I tell you to do something DO IT. Is that clear?" Durza asked seriously.

Both nodded. Then Durza turned and walked towards the cliff. Eragon and Arya close behind. All three were silent as they walked towards the uprising mountain. Coming to a solid wall of raged rock they stopped Eragon and Arya both quickly looked at Durza. He could feel their gazes upon his back.

Walking up to the wall Durza placed a hand on the rock. Extending his mind towards the rock he closed his eyes to help him concentrate and slowly began to walk along the wall. As he walked he listened carefully for the everlasting sound within the rock. The sound was so quiet that it required complete silence everywhere to be heard even by a shade or an elf.

Coming to a pause Durza looked at the place where his hand lay. Turning his head he saw that he had walked well over 10meters from his starting point. Eragon and Arya were behind him watching carefully.

He smiled and put his other hand on the solid rock.

Speaking quietly in the Ancient Language he said "I seek an entrance to the Caves of the Lost"

Blocking out all sound from his mind he heard the whisper of his own voice which he had once placed there.

_What is the Name of my only love? _His own voice whispered back.

"Elise" He whispered in the Ancient Language once again. Then standing up he slowly walked backwards. As did Eragon and Arya, after a moment nothing happened then the rock underneath where his hand had been gave a hard jolt outwards then it slowly slid to the side.

Durza turned and looked at Eragon and Arya who were staring at him. "This is the entrance and exit to the Caves of the Lost" Durza said "The map" he added extending his hand.

Arya reached into her small backpack which was no doubt to carry the Egg in and handed the map to Durza.

Unrolling the map Durza looked at it for a moment.

Holding out his hand he said "Brisingr" a small green flame burst into life above his hand.

"Why is your Flame green?" Eragon asked.

"Why is yours blue?" Durza replied then he walked forward into the cave with Eragon and Arya following.

Durza walked forward until he came to a spot where the path split into three. Looking left the cave run level and curved right. Turning his head to the right he saw that the cave went level for a few meters then gave a shallow drop. Looking straight ahead the cave turned and went out of sight straight away. Looking down at the map Durza turned to his left and walked forward.

It seemed like he'd walked several hundred feet when he came to a fork in the path looking down at the map again he walked to the right. As Durza walked he could hear the steady breathing of Eragon and Arya behind him, their footsteps matching his own perfectly.

It didn't take long before he needed to consult the map once again. This time the path split in to 5. Durza walked down the Path second from the left.

As Durza walked it seemed to him as tho he was more so remembering the path instead of checking the map although he knew he had been.

As he walked he said the turns in his head _Left, left, right, left, forward, right, right, forward, right, right, left, right, left, forward, right, left, left, forward. _Durza didn't know how long this went on for all he knew was that it was the right way. In some places the three were forced to crouch, even lie on their stomach and crawl through some extremely narrow places.

As Eragon had tried to get through one of the spaces Durza cursed as he had to help him. "Why must your bloody chest be so big?" he had growled.

Finally after what seemed like a life time of walking they came to a dead end. All three were silent.

Breaking the silence "So, isn't this brilliant" Eragon said.

"Did we make a wrong turn?" Arya asked after a moment's thought.

Durza turned and smiled at them, the flame in his hand giving him an intentional evil look.

"This isn't a dead end"

Reaching out Durza touched the rock and in the ancient language he spoke his previous true name.

The rock seemed to grow loose in its place. Pushing the rock forward Durza revealed the entrance to a small cave, somehow created inside the mountain over time. And there on the other side of the room lay the final egg in a hole in the wall. It was a deep yet light green, it had thin white veins wrapping around it, making odd shapes of green.

Arya gasped and stepped forward towards the Egg. But before her foot had made contact with the ground Durza's arm shot out in front of her and held her back.

Turning to look at her he said "if you step in there you will die"

"Then how do we get it? You would have put spells on it to stop others from calling it or lifting it with magic" Arya said staring at the egg.

"I did. I can get it but I will need your help"

In truth Durza didn't need their help he only told them so that they wouldn't suspect his knowledge of forbidden secrets.

"What do you need us to do?"

"I need you both to enter my mind and poor some of you energy into me as this will be difficult" He said.

Then he looked at both of them the rolled his eyes "I won't hurt you or bring about your death" he spoke in the ancient language.

Lowering the barriers around his mind Durza let Eragon and Arya search his thoughts although he kept many things hidden. Closing his eyes Durza lost control of himself and he began chanting in the ancient language. He didn't even know what he was saying. Holding out his hands he felt something smooth drop into his hands. Opening his eyes he pushed Eragon and Arya out of his mind and stared at the Egg in his hands. Arya and Eragon were staring at the egg as well.

"Here take it quickly" he said putting into Arya's backpack.

"We have to get out. Now!" Durza said turning on the spot and running out of the room.

Eragon and Arya were close behind him "Why?"

"Because Galbatorix knows we're here. He knows we've got the final egg!" Durza shouted as they ran.

"You mean he cast a spell to warn him if the egg was moved?" Arya asked.

"Yes it won't take him long to get here either" he replied.

The time had taken them to get there past much quickly as they ran back.

Emerging out on the clearing they sprinted towards Saphira who was waiting for them. All three quickly jumped onto her back and as she prepared herself to take off, a loud deep roar filled the night sky. All head turned towards the roar.

As Durza searched he spotted a ruby dragon flying towards them as fast as possible. Durza looked toward Eragon, Arya and Saphira. All three were hastily discussing what to do. Looking at them then at the dragon Durza made up his mind.

Jumping off Saphira's back he yelled "lure Him onto the ground!" Then he ran off and hid against the cliff before they saw him.

Durza listened as the sound of beating wings grew louder until eventually the ruby dragon landed in front of him. Thankfully it didn't notice him neither did its rider. Durza noticed Saphira growling dangerously at the other dragon.

"Why!" the other rider shouted "Why much you continuously cause Thorn and I constant pain? You know who Galbatorix punishes when you succeed? US! Eragon you may be my brother but if I wasn't forced not to kill you I would!"

_Brother. Eragon has a brother?_ Durza thought

Eragon Jumped off Saphira and walked forward drawing his sword Brisingr. Durza had seen the glyph carved onto its scabbard.

"Arr you got a new sword. Too bad it won't be with you for long" The other rider growled.

"Murtagh" Eragon said calmly "First off you and I are not brothers. We are half brothers while your father was Morzan mine was Brom"

Murtagh somehow seemed disappointed by this "your father beat mine, so I will avenge him and kill you"

Then Murtagh drew his sword and charged towards Eragon. Before Durza knew it they were exchanging blows. They both had different fighting techniques but they seemed equally matched. Eragon dancing on light feet manoeuvred his body around Murtagh. While Murtagh occasionally moved to avoid a blow or to strike back.

Durza stood and breathing deeply Durza filled his body with nothing but the will to cast a spell.

Invoking his true name over the spell Durza yelled in the Ancient Language "Trap" concentrating carefully on what he wanted his spell to do. It also prevented the use of any spells he may wish to use.

Murtagh's body was quickly dragged backwards he began trying to get up but the force of the spell holding him down was too great. As he tried to move his dragon was lifted slowly into the air to hover just above the ground out of reach. Thorn began kicking and struggling against the powerful spell.

Eragon had been left completely stunned as this happened as had Arya. Both were staring at Durza in confusion.

Murtagh tried a counter spell but failed, he tried another and it failed.

"Curse you Eragon!" Murtagh yelled at his half brother. "Why couldn't you just come with me quietly?"

"And join the one who killed the riders?" Eragon spoke with a shaking voice.

"They were weak. They needed a new start!" Murtagh yelled again.

Now Durza walked forward stood in front of Murtagh. Murtagh's eyes went wide with confusion and fear.

Kneeling down next to Murtagh Durza said "tell your King I survived, tell him I'm going to teach Eragon the true limits of magic and finally tell him to give up his search for the name of the Ancient Language. As I have already prevented anyone from finding the word of power" Durza spoke calmly.

But unfortunately Eragon and Arya had heard every word. They knew this was the truth since he spoke in the ancient language.

Murtagh lay on the ground no longer trying to break its grip. Their eyes remained locked for a long moment. A load roar filled the sky. Durza looked up at Thorn struggling against the spell.

"Tell your dragon it's hopeless to escape" he finally said. Then he stood and turned to Eragon and Arya.

"We need to get out of here" he said after a moment.

The three of them quickly mounted Saphira again.

"All three of you will die!" Murtagh yelled in fury "Thorn and I will kill you for this!"

As Durza sat he saw Eragon's head turn and stare at his brother.

"Eragon this is a war you can't have sympathy" Durza said.

Before Eragon could answer Durza yelled "Saphira we must leave now!"

But it was too late. Another roar filled the sky this one was a lot louder. Durza's eyes widened in fear not fear for himself but in fear for his companions. Jumping off Saphira's back Durza ran forward.

Spinning around Durza screamed "GANGA!" his voice showed authority "Get out of here now! GANGA"

Saphira didn't wait to be told again she took off and flew with all haste back towards the Varden. The egg was safe. Durza ran backwards and waited for the black dragon Shruikan to land.

The wind on the clearing spun in great blasts as the large dragon landed. Durza remained still and didn't move. The King sat upon the dragons back on a saddle of fine leather. Jumping off him slowly walked forward and stared at Durza. His piercing gaze turned to Murtagh and Thorn who were still struggling against Durza's spell.

"Release them Durza" his voice was cold "They will leave. This is where you either join me or I kill you. We all know that's what a traitor deserves"

Durza let his hold over Murtagh and Thorn drop. Murtagh quickly mounted Thorn and left. Galbatorix had no doubt forced them to do so with their true names.

"Traitor" Durza said "I'm only a traitor if I had been loyal to you; I wasn't so this is now betrayal"

Galbatorix drew his light brown rider's blade. And Durza drew his own sword.

So Durza stood isolated far above the rest of the world, sword drawn facing Galbatorix.


	11. CH 11: A Contest of Power

A Contest of Power

Durza stood near the top of Alagaesia alone staring into the cold eyes of Galbatorix. Both stood alert staring at each other swords drawn ready for the battle that was to come between Shade and rider. Galbatorix had eyes of a brown so dark they almost seemed to be black. Galbatorix's star was cold and showed that he had no sympathy for anyone; it was kill or be killed when facing him.

Durza didn't know how long they had been staring at each other, all he knew was that he had to escape as in wasn't his destiny to kill the king and end the war.

"I'm curious Durza, how did you survive?" Galbatorix finally asked. Durza got the impression that he was waiting for Durza to be distracted.

Durza's gaze flicked up to Shruikan who was standing sideways watching Durza with one huge black eye. He was snarling at Durza and his eyes showed nothing, only a deep anger that couldn't be released and he didn't know why.

Galbatorix turned his head slightly so that he could see Shruikan through his peripheral vision although he didn't take his eyes off Durza. "Shruikan back off you are not to interfere" he growled.

The black dragon slowly walked sideways away a little further from them.

"Doesn't know does he?" Durza asked "he doesn't know you killed his life partner"

Galbatorix turned his head back to Durza. His eyes showed more fury than Durza had ever seen. Yet Durza pressed on.

"You're curious to know how I survived. Well I'm curious to know if you believe Shruikan should suffer forever because of your foolishness" Durza spoke with a hard voice. He was taunting Galbatorix and Galbatorix knew it.

Galbatorix hadn't changed his posture in the slightest he just stared at Durza in fury.

"Katurla" Galbatorix's voice was shaking "Knell"

"No. You no longer control me" Durza smiled "your highness"

Galbatorix's jaw moved sideways.

"What was the last thing she said? When she died in your arms, Galbatorix how did it feel knowing that that you brought about her death? How does it feel living with" before Durza could finish Galbatorix roared in fury and changed forward. Assaulting Durza mind as he did so.

Ducking out of the path of a reckless stroke of the sword swung in the blindness of anger. Durza swung as hard as he could and landed a punch in Galbatorix's side. As Galbatorix stumbled Durza leapt backwards and waited.

Regaining his balance Galbatorix raised a hand and screamed in the Ancient language. Durza couldn't understand what was said but behind him heard a number of boulders falling to crush him.

Durza sprinted out of the way. As he ran he pointed a hand at Galbatorix and yelled "Garjzla!" the familiar spell caused a crackling red bolt to shoot from his hand.

Galbatorix leapt to the side to avoid the red lightening but as he did so he lost sight of Durza.

Charging forwards Durza assaulted the king's mind. Galbatorix spun around and their swords met. Sparks shot everywhere; the force of the collision caused their arms to become num. Durza jumped back and swung his sword towards the king's right arm. It was blocked. Galbatorix grabbed Durza's arm and twisted it trying to gain an advantage but Durza kicked behind Galbatorix's knee and he lost balance a fell. Tearing his arm free Durza swung again intending to land his stroke on Galbatorix's arm, but he rolled and jumped to his feet. Then he charged Durza once again. Galbatorix drove Durza back several feet. Then ducking under the blade Durza charged forward and drove his shoulder into Galbatorix's stomach. Lifting him off his feet Durza drove him into the ground. Durza snarled as he was hit on the jaw. Jumping back Durza quickly retrieved his sword. Then turned just in time to block the brown rider's sword coming down to plant it's self in Durza's head. Durza then had to fight in a couch. He slowly managed to stand the push Galbatorix back. Finally Durza shoved Galbatorix in the chest. As he stumbled Durza landed a blow on his arm.

Galbatorix yelled in pain. Durza tore his sword free as it had hit the bone, then he slowly walked backwards staring at Galbatorix.

Galbatorix looked down at his wounded arm and stared the injury, and then placing a hand over the wound he healed it in only a few seconds. Durza knew what spell he had used so it didn't surprise him.

Galbatorix then got to his feet, his breathing was smooth.

He glared at Durza for a long moment before "you could have ended me Durza. Why didn't you?"

Durza still had his sword drawn at his side, blood clear on the blade "it's not my place" he finally said.

Galbatorix growled "that's not it! You're just weak" it was clear he still longed to thrust his sword through Durza's heart.

"I go now to teach Eragon the secrets I you couldn't get from me" Durza said after a long moment "and it is he that will end this war"

"Ha go on teach him I'm on the verge of controlling an entire language" Galbatorix said an evil grin on his face.

"I've already found it. Give it up, you will never find what you look for. I wonder what she would think about what you have done" Durza said glaring at Galbatorix.

Galbatorix's expression went from grinning to shock to confusion then to fury.

"She be furious, disgusted that she had chosen you. Pity she couldn't see deeper when you touched her egg" Durza spat each word.

Galbatorix didn't speak he just glared at Durza.

Durza noticed a large movement behind Galbatorix. Shruikan had taken a step closer to them and his eyes were fixed on Durza. The dragon was still snarling. Galbatorix turned and walked back to Shruikan. Durza watched him carefully as he walked away.

"You know I control an empire. Thousands at my command, I will have you hunted for the remainder of your pitiful life" Galbatorix spoke calmly as he stared at Shruikan's black scales.

"You could. But you can't. Your death nears Galbatorix. The elves push down from the north and the Varden from the south" Durza said.

Galbatorix turned and looked at Durza, a grin on his face "Maybe. But if I die so will Saphira"

"You would doom an entire race?"

"If I die then yes, it won't affect me in anyway" Galbatorix was still grinning.

Durza stared at the king _he's mad_ he thought.

Expression suddenly went from a grin to a frown "I today you die" then he drew his sword once again a sprinted at Durza "Shruikan NOW!" he yelled.

Behind him Shruikan rose into the sky and released a thick torrent of flame.

Durza raised a hand "BRISINGR!" he yelled. The flame split into two paths and passed by him harmlessly. Then looking down he saw Galbatorix's sword arching down towards his neck. Durza knew what this meant, but he raised his arm in a desperate attempt to block the sword anyway.

Next thing Durza knew he fell to the ground, the sword had struck him in the neck. Durza lost control of his body. It rolled over so that he was facing up. Durza felt his skin tearing. His skin felt like he was standing in a fire letting it burn him. Pain racked through his body, Durza's back arched up and he heard several cracks then he couldn't stand it. A scream broke from him as the pain tore him inside out.

_Not again!_ Durza thought throughout the pain. Then Durza closed his eyes as he yelled in pain once again.

As Durza lay on the ground his skin stopped tearing. Began to rejoin and form around his body.

_What! What's happening? _Durza thought.

Then he regained control of his body, the burning pain inside him subsided and vanished. Durza opened his eyes and sat up, he looked at his body slightly confused then it dawned on him _I don't vanish anymore!_ Durza looked up at Galbatorix he was walking backwards, frightened and confused by what had just happened.

Durza slowly got to his feet. _His hands they were the same, he hadn't changed but he felt different. He felt, stronger. I'm stronger._ He thought.

Durza looked up at Galbatorix; he couldn't help but smile "It's not like before, things have changed, and even after 136 years you still underestimate your enemies"

Galbatorix just stared at Durza for a long moment. Shruikan had landed once again and was standing as he had previously been. His black eyes seemed to show curiosity.

Durza walked forward "Don't get in my way you have lost today. Don't think the battle is lost but not the war because the war is lost and you know it" Galbatorix and Shruikan watched him closely as he walked to the cliff.

Turning on the edge of the cliff Durza stared at Galbatorix.

"Soon there will be two riders you face" Then Durza jumped backwards and fell leaving Galbatorix staring at the place where he had been.


	12. CH 12: A Second Act of Trust

A Second Act of Trust

_It must be a bonus in addition to my self control _Durza thought as he sat against a tree in the spine. The sunlight breaking through the canopy left Durza in a large patch of shade. The fall had given him a bad case of wind burn and he had been forced to heal himself. Durza would soon set off on another huge trek towards the Varden. Durza stared at the ground as he judged the time it had been since his fight with the king, since Eragon, Arya and Saphira had escaped with the final egg. Durza knew they were flying with all haste back towards the Varden. He hoped yet feared that they were worried for him. Hoped because none had cared for him in 1209 years and feared it because it could cause them to turn around.

_They wouldn't risk that I know it_ he thought to himself _what do I do now?_

Durza wasn't sure whether or not he should go to the elves and prove himself to them. Or maybe had had already done that by returning the final egg. Durza got to his feet and stared at the clouds beyond the canopy.

He couldn't help but smile "this is exactly how it started" he said to himself. Then he sprinted into the forest.

Durza had been running through the spine for 2 days and was only half way back to the Varden.

_At least I'll never be found here_ he thought of all the positives of the current situation the calm his mind. Toward the end of the second day of running it occurred to him that Eragon, Arya and Saphira would have made it back by now.

Durza slowly slowed his pace down to a walk and eventually to a stop over a distance of roughly 100 meters as he had been running so fast. Durza looked around for a stream but could find none.

Raising his hands he spoke the required spell to be able to see, speak and hear Eragon. As the image formed from thin air, Durza took a step back so that he may see well.

After only a short moment Eragon's face appeared and he stared at Durza.

"Is the egg safe Eragon?" Durza asked as the egg was his only interest.

"Yes Arya carries it with her wherever she goes. How about you? How did you escape" Eragon asked.

"Being a shade has its advantages" Durza replied

"Are you travelling back to the Varden?"

"Yes"

"Well how long until you rejoin us?"

"I should be arriving tomorrow night maybe a little later, I'm not completely positive about that" He said.

Eragon didn't speak for a moment but he turned his head as someone spoke to him, he nodded then turned back to Durza.

"We have already made plan on what we're going to do with the final egg. We must find the new rider as soon as we can. So Arya has decided to travel to the Varden where the women and children remain" Eragon said. He seemed pleased with this "then when the new rider is found Saphira and I shall travel to the Varden and begin instructing to new rider"

Durza thought for a moment made a proposal "I believe I have earned your trust, am I correct?"

Eragon was silent for a moment "yes"

"Well I would like to continue to build on that trust. I would like to travel to the Varden with Arya and if the new rider is chosen I can begin teaching that rider the way of the blade. It should have no interference with the rider's training, all it will do is speed up their progress" Durza said.

Eragon was silent for even longer this time he was clearly thinking deeply on this.

"There are also secrets of magic I must teach you if you are to stand a chance against Galbatorix"

Eragon didn't answer. The he finally said "I would like you to go and begin training the new rider. But I only request that you don't try to teach magic, as riders usually don't know that they can use it until it is deemed safe to enlighten them to their full powers"

Durza bowed his head "I am honoured to be able to assist. I will arrive tomorrow evening then Arya and I will travel to the Varden with all haste. If no rider is found we will travel to the elves"

Eragon nodded "I must take my leave Durza there are many things that I need to attend to and Nasuada wants to speak with me"

Durza nodded in understanding then he let his spell fade.

"So a shade will train a rider he said to himself out loud "we defy the way of life everyday" then he smiled and continued sprinting towards the Varden.

Durza observed the leagues travel under his feet as he had done many time before. He was making good time and the Varden was in sight now.

_I've hit Galbatorix in more than one way_ he thought as he ran.

Sprinting up to the defences of the Varden's camp around the city they had taken Durza slowed to a walked and entered the camp. Durza didn't cover his head as Nasuada had told her troops of him so they had no fear. Most didn't even seem to notice him which he was pleased about, but not all. Those that did stopped what they were doing and stared at him curious yet fearful at the same time.

Durza walked straight to Eragon's tent. He wasn't there so he then moved onto Nasuada's tent. As Durza approached the tent one of the kull stepped in front of the entrance as he had done when he was with Arya.

The Kull lowered his head slightly as he glared at Durza. He was remembering the days when Durza took control of their tribes Durza was sure of it.

"I'm Shade Durza here to speak with Lady Nasuada" He said.

The Kull didn't move or seem to even hear what had been said he just stood tall and glared at Durza. Then after several moments uncomfortable moments the kull lifted his chin then turned a poked his head through the tent.

Turning back the Kull silently stepped out of the way then stared straight ahead. Stepping forwards Durza walked into the tent, as before Nasuada sat at the other end of the table and was dressed in armour ready for battle. Eragon and Arya stood on either side of her; all three were staring at Durza.

Durza noticed the green dragon egg sitting on the table in front of Nasuada; she reached out and put a hand on top of the egg.

She then looked down at the egg and ran a hand over the smooth flawless surface "The Varden owe you a debt Durza. You have given us a great treasure that we have needed for so long" she said.

"I said that I would do whatever it takes to prove myself" was Durza's reply.

She looked up at him "And you proposed that you travel to Farthen Dur with Arya to begin instructing the new rider on sword play. Am I correct?"

"Indeed you are Nasuada"

"And Eragon has agreed to this, as he is the rider and will be in charge of tutoring the new rider"

"He seemed to have agreed to it before" Durza said looking over at Eragon.

Arya didn't move but she seemed pleased and yet slightly displeased in a way.

"Well" Nasuada said standing up "You do so"

Durza inclined his head slightly.

"Now I have a proposal Durza" Nasuada said "You have gained my trust as you have helped us in more ways than any of us would have expected. So I would like to ask if you would swear fealty to me."

Durza's face darkened slightly "I was a slave once before I will not be one again"

Nasuada just stared at him for a long moment

"I will never let anyone be in control of me again. I'll take advice but not orders, I am free and I would like it to stay that way" Durza said hoping his reason for why had gotten across.

Nasuada seemed to understand although she seemed a little irritated at the rejection "Well then if you so wish as I would, you may travel with Arya to Farthen Dur"

Durza didn't incline his head this time.

Arya stepped forward picked up the egg and secured it in her backpack.

She then turned to Nasuada and said "I will take my leave now for there is much I must do" she said

"We must do" Durza corrected.

Arya turned and stared at him for a moment then a slight smiled pulled at her lips "We" she repeated.

"I must go and see Orrin as there are matters I need to discuss about our plan to push forward" Nasuada said as she left the tent.

Durza remained where he was; Eragon and Arya seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"Take care Eragon" Then Arya stepped forward and hugged him.

"May the stars watch over you" Eragon replied.

Durza smiled "Eragon may I speak with you?"

Eragon turned and nodded while Arya walked outside saying "Don't take too long"

Eragon stared at Durza "Eragon, when we return or we next see each other there are secretes of magic that you must learn if you are to stand a chance of defeating Galbatorix. So when we next speak it will probably be when the new rider has come forward. When their train begins so will yours"

"I completed my training, I can only learn more from age" Eragon replied.

"No, there is a greater level of magic Eragon and you will need to understand it to defeat the king. When we next meet your training in this magic will begin" Then Durza turned and left the tent.

Arya was standing opposite the entrance waiting for him "We must leave now" she said.

Then she turned and ran from the clearing Durza at her heels.

_Hi all_

_Just a quick reminder_

_If you review this I would be very grateful as it helps me write knowing know your opinions._

_Cheers hope you enjoyed this chapter and have enjoyed the story so far._

_Swamp Man92 _


	13. CH 13: Beyond Durza’s Hidden Past

Beyond Durza's Hidden Past

The sun had fallen a couple of hours ago Durza was sure of it. As he and Arya ran silently through the night Durza stared at the starry sky whenever he was sure there was nothing for him to trip over.

_What are they?_ He wondered. It was one of the few things that had caught his interest over the centuries.

_If they are there then where are we? We have to be just another glow in that endless dark. Would that mean there are others like us? _Durza thought of these and many more questions's as he sprinted behind Arya. They had about a three day run to the Farthen Dur from the Varden. Durza knew if he were along he could have made the distance in two days as he didn't need to rest but since Arya travelled with him he knew that they would have to camp on the second night so that she could regain her strength.

Dawn came and the pair still sprinted silently, the leagues flying beneath their light feet. They had reached the Beor Mountains and now sprinted through the valleys between the Mountains. The peaks of each Mountain of green loomed high above, hidden in the clouds overlooking the rest of Alagaesia.

They day wore on and the paused only twice so that Arya may draw a drink from her backpack. When she offered Durza he shook his head saying "Shades don't eat or drink, I appreciate to offer tho"

Arya had been surprised by this although she had not commented on it. She had merely returned the drink to her backpack where the egg was held safely and continued sprinting towards Farthen Dur.

Dusk had now come and the sun neared the horizon. They had been running for an entire day and had only taken breaks to drink and maybe an apple of so. Or at least Arya had.

They slowed to a walk and finally came to a stop. Durza stood next to Arya alone in the middle of the Beor Mountains staring at the sun as it drew closer to the horizon signalling the end of another day. The only sound other than the wind and birds was Arya's panting.

Durza closed his eyes and extended his mind in all directions searching for an area where they may make camp.

Looking over to Arya "there is a clearing not 50 yards over there" he said pointing in the direction of the clearing.

She nodded and they made their way over. Entering the clearing Durza saw it to be an almost perfect circle with a diameter of about 15 feet which Durza thought was perfect. A large boulder sat at the edge of the clearing stand about 6 feet tall. Walking forward Durza collected some dead branches, grass and leaves from the ground surrounding the clearing for a fire. Upon returning Durza found Arya laying her backpack on the ground against the boulder. Walking forward Durza arranged the wood for a fire. Then left and collect two smooth rocks when he returned he found Arya watching him she seemed a little confused. Ignoring her he knelt in front of the soon to be fire and struck the rocks together. A series of sparks shot from the point of contact and fell into the grass and leaves. Before the sparks had even hit the fireplace he had stuck the rocks together twice more causing a large flow of sparks to fall. Leaning in Durza lightly blew on the place where they had landed. A small line of smoke rose from the leaves and grass. Durza continued to blow lightly until there was a small fire. Then he placed twigs into the fire and gradually built the flame until it was burning a good 2 feet high and 2 feet wide.

Looking to the Horizon over the trees Durza saw that the sun was only just shining its last light over Alagaesia. Standing up Durza walked around the fire and sat so that he could see Arya. She was staring at him.

Durza smiled "yes, it's a fire"

A small smile pulled at her lips "why did you use the rocks? Why not just use magic?"

"Arr Arya you still have a lot to learn in life. I did this because you can't always rely on magic. What if you had been drugged and could no longer control your spells? How would you make the fire?"

Her gaze flicked from him to the fire and then she just stared at the dancing flames.

"It's important to keep all your basic skills fresh in case you need to use them one day" Durza added

Arya didn't answer she just stared at the flames, Durza noticed the reflexion of the dancing fire in her green eyes. He also sensed that she was fighting her feelings. Durza knew of whom she was thinking.

Looking at the fire Durza silently cast a spell which caused Eragon's face to briefly appear in the flames.

He noticed Arya tense slightly as she stared into Eragon's bright orange eyes which were staring straight back at her before they faded into a dancing flame once again.

"Are you afraid Arya?" Durza asked after he let Eragon's face fade.

Arya's gaze flicked back over to him "What are you afraid of Durza?"

Durza smiled "Nothing"

"You have to fears?" she asked after a moment "none at all?"

"Well I have no fear of anything that could affect me nor do I fear death as I have longed for it for centuries. My only current fear is that you, Eragon and Saphira don't survive this war"

Arya seemed surprised by this. She knew he spoke the truth as they spoke in the Ancient Language.

"Part of the reason I fear for Saphira is she is the only one who can continue the dragons, I fear for you and Eragon because have come to consider you both as friends. The only friends I've had in too long" Durza was now speaking more to the fire than to Arya.

"And yet you are not going to avoid my question" he added.

"It would depend on what you ask" Arya said looking at him.

"I'm going to straight forward with you Arya"

"Okay" she said

"I know you have feeling for Eragon, what I would like to know is why do you refuse to recognise these feelings" Durza said.

"And what would you know about feelings? Controlled by evil for centuries" her sudden burst out had court him off guard and so this stunned him.

"Yes I was" he said calmly after he recovered "but not a shade by heart. The shade Durza controlled the body and did what he pleased but Carsaib was still the same, beneath. His mind, my mind was within another more powerful mind. So as you see Arya Carsaib didn't die and get reborn. I have been alive all this time so I know feelings very well and I understand pain even better"

Arya let her head drop "I'm sorry, It's just difficult" she whispered.

Taking a breath she looked at Durza "Have you ever loved but known that it would be difficult or near impossible to be with that person?" she asked.

"No. But I do what it is love one and have them love you back but then after a simple mistake they feared and loved you" Durza said.

"Elise" Arya said "That's the name you whispered at the Caves of the Lost"

"Yes" Durza looked in the opposite direction for a moment as he remembered then he turned back "She and I loved one another, she came to see me as she had always done, but instead of seeing me she saw Durza. She ran. I knew what I had become and I wanted her to come back but at the same time I wanted her to run faster, to get away from me, to be safe. She grew old and never married, she refused to and she died alone. I only wish I could have been there for her"

Arya's eyes were slightly watery.

"But you said near impossible, not impossible" Durza added turning the conversations topic back to her.

"You ask if I love Eragon." Arya said after a moment.

Durza nodded.

"I have never said this out loud nor have I payed attention to it, I've tried to ignore it but it just gets stronger" She took a breath "I am confused"

Durza nodded "Now I guarantee that you feel like a great weight has been lifted off your chest just from saying that, am I correct?"

Arya smiled "I know he loves me but it wouldn't work between us, we are of a different race, he's a rider, I am old he is young"

Durza coughed deliberately "I'm sorry, you're old? Arya you are still young, as is he. You both are immortal; if we shorten that down to a human's life you are really no more than two years older than he is"

Arya smiled but she didn't answer, she just averted her gaze back to the fire so she could avoid Durza's gaze.

"I" Arya paused "I suppose that makes sense. But he's a human I'm an elf?"

"Arya you are looking at the surface. Yes he is human, but just think, he has changed quite a bit and he is no longer completely human he is a cross between the two. Something greater than both races" Durza spoke trying to ease her confusion.

"But that's just it. He isn't a human nor an elf so what is he?" Arya asked she seemed to be shaking.

"No one will ever know the answer to the question. But what I can see in him is he is human at heart but elf by mind"

Arya didn't answer she just continued to star at the dancing flames in front of her.

Durza went to speak but caught himself as he thought _it would be better to let her figure this out on her own you've already given her a lot to think about_.

So instead he moved to the edge of the clearing and starred at the starry sky curiously. Durza didn't know how long it had been since he and Arya had finished speaking all he knew was that it would be best to give her time.

Durza closed his eyes and let his mind fade back through the years back to a lifelong gone. Durza found himself standing at the side of a tree looking at a small stream flowing easily over the small pebbles in its bed. The water could only be ankle deep and about three 3 feet wide, no more. It flowed slowly down from the Mountain where it was formed. Durza looked around at the surroundings the tall trees loomed above on either side of the stream; a small path vanished into the forest on both sides. Durza stood staring at the path opposite where he stood. Sounds of a person moving quietly reached his hears and then he spotted movement down the small one path. A young boy emerged from the depths of the forest. He could only be 15, the boy was rather handsome and his dark brown hair hung loosely over his face. His bright blue eyes passed through Durza like he were a ghost of the past not the future. The boy was well built although he only stood just over five feet tall. Durza watched as the boy slowly walked up to the clear stream in front of him. He knelt at its edge and collected a hand full then began to wash his face. Raising to his feet the boy dried his face on his shirt. His clothes were simple he wore a dark shirt and pants. Turning back he walked to the nearest tree and lent against it waiting.

The stars in the dark above shone like a million dots on a wall. Durza had seen the boy opposite him staring at them in fascination.

Durza's sharp hears picked up the rustling of grass as another person come down the path his stood next to.

Looking down the boy across from him turned his attention to the path across from him his gaze fixed on the small path. Slowly a grin spread across the boy's face then a name sounded from behind Durza as a pretty girl with light brown hair stepped from the forest. She wore light brown clothing showing she was not wealthy and neither was he.

"Carsaib" she said.

Durza looked at her she had sparkling blue eyes and a radiant smile had lit up her face.

Carsaib jogged forward, jumped across the stream and walked up to her. Opening his arms he gave her a hug and kissed her check.

"Elise" he said his voice smooth "I didn't think you would be able to get out"

"It would take more than a locked door to stop me" was her simple reply.

Carsaib smiled in return then he walked to the edge of the forest just past her. He picked up a twig about the length of a hand and bent over it.

"What are you doing?" Elise asked as she tried to sneak a peek.

Carsaib let out a light laugh "you'll see"

Durza walked up and stood in front of the boy and watched. Carsaib began murmuring in the Ancient Language and the twig in his hands began to shred its bark. The wood underneath was smooth and had a glossy look to it. As Carsaib continued to murmur the smooth wood began to get words engraved onto it the message read _forever and beyond this life_. Then the twig slowly curved around and joined at either end forming a bracelet. Straightening up Carsaib turned around and showed it to Elise. She stared at it for a long moment then with a shaking hand reached out and took it from his palm.

"How did you do this?" she asked as she stared at it.

Carsaib smiled at her "I wish I could give you more" he said. After a moment he added "do you like it?"

Her eyes went from the bracelet in her hand to his eyes "It's incredible" she said.

Then her eyes found the engraved words "you know I can't read, what does it say?" she asked

"Forever and beyond this life" Carsaib said as he smiled at her.

She took the bracelet and slide it over her wrist "it fits perfectly" she said a she examined it.

"It was supposed to"

"Funny that" she said as she giggled.

Carsaib laughed "it will never break" he said "I want you to keep it"

"I'll never take it off" she said after a moment. Then she went and sat her back against a tree.

Carsaib went and sat next to her then they began talking to each other in whispers.

Both would occasionally stare at the sky in wonder as they spoke.

Durza smiled and let the memory fade as he brought his mind back to where he was. Standing Durza looked at the sky it was still night, then he turned and found Arya asleep her arms were wrapped around her backpack. Durza looked around it was only now that he saw. This clearing was familiar and the rock. Durza's eyes widened. Turning around he jogged through the forest. He had been running for some time when he drew to a pause. Looking to either side he saw a small old faded path leading off in either direction. Grass hung over it making it difficult to see. Turning to his left Durza followed the path for about fifty paces.

Durza found himself standing on the edge of a small stream, looking to the opposite bank he spotted another path.

"This can't be" he whispered as he slowly walked forward. He walked up and knelt at the edge of the stream. Then he looked up and stared at the opposite path.

"Elise" he whispered. Then he stood, turned at walked up to the very tree he had lent against when he was just fifteen. Then he looked at the sky as he had done centuries ago. Durza stood in silence and stared at the sky.

Durza stood once again on the side of the steam only in a different spot.

Elise stood knelt at the edge of the steam waiting for Carsaib to show. Sounds made on the other side of the stream caused her to look up. She was smiling but the smiled quickly faded to an expression of fear as a shade stepped from the shade cast by the trees.

"I'm here Elise" Durza said, an evil grin on his face. His teeth were filed to points which were clearly visible as he smiled.

Elise backed up fast and stood at the edge of the forest as far away from Durza as she could.

"Where is Carsaib?" she asked her voice shaking with fear.

Durza's smile broadened "Carsaib is dead, he is Durza now"

"NOOO!" she screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Durza continued to smile "What did he do? He dug his own grave"

Elise was now sobbing as she backed down the path. Taking one final glance at the shade in front of her then she turned and fled down the path she had come never to walk it again.

Durza stared at Durza who was watching the girl run then he turned and walked alongside the stream and followed it up the Mountain smiling as he did so.

Durza came back to himself, a tear on his check. He was staring at the path that she would walk down once a week to meet him.

Durza wiped the tear away "Forever and beyond this Life" he said. Then he turned and made his way back to where he and Arya camped.

Durza entered the clearing to find Arya awake waiting for him.

She looked up at him "where did you go?" she asked.

"Exploring" was his simple reply.

Durza noticed that it was near dawn "are you ready to go?"

Arya stood. She had already put out the fire. "We should be at Farther Dur by night fall" she said.

Durza nodded and then he and Arya continued towards their destination.


	14. CH 14: Farthen Dur

Farthen Dur

Durza stood in the valley next to Arya on the edge of a river running along the inside of a cliff.

The pebbles beneath Durza's feet cracked as he changed his stance slightly. Pulling his hood over his head he nodded to Arya.

Stepping forward Arya took a rock from the ground and walked the cliff. Smashing the rock against the cliff she cried out the password in the ancient language.

Durza's gaze flicked up to the top of the cliff; there he spotted several holes in the ancient stone. Glancing at the sky Durza momentarily watched the stars as he had done many times before. Lowering his eyes he stared at Arya's back and waited for her to let him know what to do.

Arya seemed to spot the opening of doors within the or behind the water fall. Tilting her head in the slightest, she walked forward and cast a spell so that the water may not soak her.

Lowering his head Durza followed her into the waterfall. Casting as spell which would keep him dry, he walked through the water and into Farthen Dur as an ally.

Durza found himself in a large open space Arya was standing sideways ten feet ahead watching him. Her expression showed her to be slightly confused, Durza couldn't understand why.

Before he could ask he became aware of the many soldier's forming in front of them. They were well armoured and looked well trained from their stances and alertness.

Keeping his face covered Durza watched closely as a man of average height walked forward.

His brown eyes flicked from Durza to Arya.

Twisting his torso he yelled in a rough voice "Shut the doors!" then he turned his attention back to the two in front of him.

Bowing he stared at Arya "Arya it is a pleasure to have you back we were informed that you would be joining us for a short while" then his gaze flicked to Durza "we were also informed of your company" he seemed to spit these last words at Durza through his short beard.

Durza noticed his had twitch towards his blade as he spoke.

"It is good to be back, but this is an urgent visit and so we must speak with whoever has been placed in charge" Arya said drawing the man's sight to her own.

The man nodded then turned and walked in the opposite direction "Follow me" he called over his shoulder.

Arya walked forward several soldiers walked in two lines about four feet either side of her.

Only two men stood and waited for Durza. Stepping forward Durza followed Arya a good 10 feet behind, the two soldiers walking either side of him.

Durza was well aware of the all ignoring him as he had expected no less. The man who had stepped forwards had now introduced himself to Arya and was trying to engage in conversation, but Arya merely nodded to everything he said. This made Durza smile.

As he walked he kept his head down and didn't even acknowledge the two men walking beside him.

Durza's mind was blank as he kept his head down in the shadow of the hood, making his face hard to see.

Not noticing his feet moving, Durza found that he was no longer in the tunnels. Lifting his eyes he stared at the wonder on Farthen Dur, now able to appreciate it. The hollow Mountain was Huge. The top opening at the top would be too far for even a dragon to fly.

Durza had only just seen when the view was lost from sight as they were now descending to the lower levels, but Durza found it interesting to look at it from a different angle or location.

As Durza stared at the huge hidden city he didn't notice where he was being taken, nor did he care.

Suddenly the group came to a stop but instead of standing with the group Durza turned and walked to the side to lean against the wall of a small building.

Arya didn't turn to look at Durza; instead she continued to stare straight ahead. The building before them was large and built of stone. Smoke rose from the chimney, it was clearly an armoury.

The man who had spoken to them earlier walked forwards and entered the small building.

He returned several moments later with another man. The man had blond hair with bright blue eyes, he wasn't very well built, and in fact Durza was sure he could wrap a hand around his wrist with room spare.

The man smiled and bowed to Arya then looked at Durza who was leaning against the wall.

Instead of saying anything the man said to Arya "Name's Vonda. I already know why you are here so I have ordered the all sixteen years or under to the waiting area that I have chosen. They wait for the selection to begin"

"Thank you, Vonda it's good to see you are prepared. Nasuada was wise to place you in charge" Arya said.

Vonda inclined his head "I have a room for set for where the children will touch the egg if you will follow me"

Then he turned and walked off, Arya and the men following

Durza followed the group for a short time. They had passed a large hall filled with children ranging from the ages of eight to sixteen.

Durza rolled his eyes _like an eight year old could help us_ he thought

Coming to a pause Vonda gestured Arya and Durza through a wooden door. As Durza entered the room the he saw the room to be about ten feet in length and width. A small window toward the rear of the room was a single window about a foot in length and width it had three bars fixed in it.

This was a cell.

In the centre of the room, sat a table with a slightly submerged circle so the egg could not move.

Walking forward Arya placed her backpack on the table and laid the green Egg in its centre.

Durza walked forwards and stood in a corner of the room. The dark engulfed him and only the outline of his body was visible. The overall appearance of this was frightening to all and Durza knew it.

Arya walked around the table a stood in front of the egg directly opposite the door.

Arya turned her gaze to Vonda "You may begin sending them in one at a time. No one else" Arya said her voice strict.

"Of course" Vonda said. Turning he ordered the men out and to get the first child.

"Only Durza, I and the child will be in the room" Arya said her gaze now frightening.

Vonda seemed taken aback at this but he left the room without fuss.

The room was quiet for a moment as Durza and Arya waited in silence.

"Do what happens if the egg does not hatch?" Durza asked.

Without turning Arya said "then Eragon fights alone"

Durza went to answer but before he could the door opened and a fifteen year old boy stepped into the room, the egg only two steps away from the first child of hundreds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi all

Umm I know this chapter is small but it was the hardest by far to write and I don't know why.

I hope you like it.

If you think it could be written better which I defiantly think could you let me know.

Cheer 


	15. CH 15: Birth and Resurrection

Birth and Resurrection

Durza stood in the corner and stared at the boy, praying to whatever god existed that the egg wouldn't hatch for him. He had blond hair blue eyes; he was tall and had no muscle or fat on his body. Over all Durza wasn't sure if he would even have the guts to draw a sword. But he remained silent in his corner and watched his every move.

The boy looked at Arya. She gestured to the egg in front of her. The boy walked forwards slowly and seemed to be shaking. Coming to the other end of the table he took another glance at Arya then reached out and touched the egg. Then quickly withdrew his hand.

A few moments of silence filed the room. Then nothing happened.

"Leave" Durza said from his corner.

The boy jumped and stared at the corner where all he could see was the outline of Durza's cape.

The boy turned and left closing the door behind him. Durza had barely taken a breath when the door opened again and a thirteen or 14 year old girl stepped in.

She had brown hair and blue eyes; she held herself well and didn't seem frightened. Slowly she walked forwards and touched the egg. A couple of moments past, when nothing happened Durza spoke once again causing her to jump.

Next was another girl. Around 10 years old she was shy and hesitantly touched the egg, nothing happened again. She jumped as Durza spoke.

After her came an 8 year old boy, then a 12 year old.

Durza remained like a statue frightening every child that entered the room; a few had noticed his presence but not many.

_That's 50 _Durza thought as another child left _60, 70, 75, 80, 100, 150, 200_

_How many more are there!!_ Durza growled in his mind.

Even though it didn't take long for each child to have their go it still seemed like he had been in his corner for the past 3 weeks.

Unable to think of anything else to do he continued counting the children go by _210, 220, 250, 252, 253,270,300_ Durza thought _WAIT! 300!!! HOW MANY MORE ARE THERE?_

_320, 350_ as the next child left the room Durza let out a groan.

"Exactly how many children are we testing?" Durza asked.

"Well last time I counted at least 1000 children"

Durza simply let out another groan.

Durza watched as the last child entered the room.

_Why did I ask to come here?_ He asked himself.

It was a girl of 16 years who stepped inside. Durza examined her mind as he had done to every child that had entered the room. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Durza stopped breathing and stared at the girl in utter disbelief. She looked exactly the same as Elise had over 1200 years ago. The girl wore black clothes and seemed to have recently bathed before coming to try her luck.

Holding herself well she would have stood just short of 6 foot. She didn't notice Durza as she walked forwards.

Stopping in front of the table she looked up at Arya, she nodded. The girl slowly reached out and touched the egg. Durza kept his eyes on the egg but nothing happened. The girl didn't seem surprised or disappointed as all had before her, then she left.

Durza walked forwards and stopped the door before the guards could enter or worse Vonda "wait just a moment"

Then he turned to Arya "So what do we do now?"

Arya was silent for a long moment "Eragon will have to fight alone, and we have not the time to travel to our children"

"So what do we do with the egg? Leave it here under Vonda's guard?"

"I….don't know" Arya said at last.

Durza walked forwards and lent on the table opposite Arya, the egg lay between them.

Reaching out Durza put a hand on the egg and turned it "we have to decide soon"

Durza's felt his hand move but it didn't cause it to. Looking down Durza stared at the green egg.

Taking at hand off it he now saw that it had begun to slightly rock back and forth in the spot.

Durza took a step back "this is not possible" Durza was took another step back "this is not right" Durza looked up at Arya, she was staring at him just a confused as he was.

"A shade can't be a rider" he said his voice now shaking.

Arya's eyes were now fixed on the stone in front of her. Durza staring at the egg, a series of screeches sounded from the egg, and then a number of cracks became visible on its surface. All eyes in the room were on the egg. Then the egg broke apart and there before them stood a newly hatched green male dragon. Durza stared at the dragon in fascination and horror; its scales were like the greenest grass and were sparkling. The colour of the scales got slightly deeper around its chest and underneath its body. Its wings were huge compared to its body and were light green. A number of ivory spikes ran down its back and down towards its tail.

The dragon stumbled around on the table looking at each person in the room, its eyes turned to Durza for a moment then it turned its attention to its scales. The dragon started licking the membranes off its body.

Walking around the table and past Durza she opened the door then she spoke to the guards outside "the rider has been chosen send, bring plenty meat, now" then she closed the door.

Then she turned to Durza "how is this possible?" she whispered.

"I…don't know, but this is not right. I can't be a rider"

"But you are, we have to accept this"

"NO! Arya I'm a shade a being of evil, this is not right" Durza growled "beside what would happen if the power of a shade had the strength of a rider joined within him?"

"You are his rider and he is your dragon"

Durza turned his head a stared at her to at the Dragon. Walking extremely slow Durza approached the Dragon. Carefully reaching out with his right hand Durza held it about a hands length from the Dragon.

The Dragon turned and watched the hand in front of him for a long moment. Then it slowly moved its head closer to the hand. After smelling it the Dragon pushed its head into Durza's hand.

The instant the scales and his skin made contact a bright green flash filled the room Durza fell backwards onto the ground and screamed in pain. The was a pain unlike any other he had felt before. Within his right arm he could feel burning fire clawing its way up his arm, and in his chest he could feel the spirits within him reaching through his flesh and tearing his skin apart as the tore free of his body and flew towards the window. Durza managed to look down a watch as one of the spirits ripped his very flesh and tore free. The pain from his right arm had now engulfed his entire body; another cry of pain tore from Durza as the power of the Dragon's ripped through his body, a series of loud cracks sounded throughout his body as his joints popped in and out of place. His skin tearing, spirits dragging themselves free of his body and the fire burning inside his flesh had become too much, then the last Durza saw was the green dragon gliding down from the table.

Durza slowly opened his eyes; he was no longer in the room he was lying on a bed in a strange room, groaning Durza sat up. Looking down he saw he wore no shirt only his pants, looking around the room he slouched his back and his bones cracked.

Sat quietly for a long moment just staring at nothing, _that didn't happen_ he thought

Swinging his legs out of the bed he stood up and walked to where his shirt lay on a table opposite the bed. Just as his hand touched the shirt a woman walked into the room carrying a tray we a few different cups and different liquids. She stopped as she saw him standing by the table, holding his shirt in his hands. Quickly coming back to herself she walked forwards and placed the tray on the table. Durza didn't move nor speak he just watched her. As she left she took another glance at him then vanished from view, it was then that he realized she had been looking at his chest.

Durza pulled his shirt over his torso and looked around, his eyes past straight over Arya who was now standing in the doorway.

As he noticed her relief washed over him "Why am I here?"

She tilted her head "Don't you remember?"

Durza was slightly confused then he turned and looked at the bed. His eyes slowly moved up the bed then he saw a green dragon curled up on the bed next to where he had been lying, its head was raised above its body and it was looking at him.

Durza instantly backed up until he hit the wall; the he slowly raised his right hand. There on his palm was the Gedwey Ignasia, the shining palm. Durza stared at the permanent marking on his hand it was a deep green. Durza looked up at the dragon then back to his palm it was the same colour as the Dragon's chest.

Durza felt lost in time he just stared at his palm.

"Durza"

His slowly turned his gaze onto Arya

"How do you feel?"

Durza turned and stared at the Dragon which was now standing up and walking towards the edge of the bed.

It was now that Durza couldn't feel the spirits inside of him "I feel"

He took another look at his palm "human" he said.

Arya didn't answer she just stared at him "I have never seen anything as frightening as that"

Durza looked at her "you were screaming in pain yet I was too afraid to help"

"You couldn't have helped" Durza said after a long moment.

Then there was silence in the room as Durza slowly walked forwards and stared at the Dragon.

Sitting down on the bed beside it his reached out hesitantly and ran his fingers over the dragons scales, the shone and sparkled in the light.

"How long as it been?"

"Not long"

"Have you contacted Eragon?"

"Yes"

Durza continued to stare at the dragon. It laid down on all fours and rested its head on its two front paws. Durza stared at the spikes that ran over its body they stood out against the green which gave off an incredibly attractive look but yet frightening at the same time.

Durza looked at Arya "Is this really happening? I don't feel the spirits within me anymore? What has happened?"

Arya walked forwards, for a long while she didn't speak, then "I think you are no longer a shade Durza"

Durza's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"I think you are once a again a human"

Durza didn't move, nor did his speak, he just sat perfectly still, completely frozen as he thought.

"Are you saying I'm no longer Durza? Are you saying I'm once again Carsaib?" Durza asked his voice barely a whisper.


	16. CH 16: Discussions & First Flight

Discussions & First Flight

Durza felt frozen in time as he sat on the side of the bed staring at Arya. Neither he, Arya or the dragon at his side moved. Eyes wide Durza couldn't believe what had happened, how it had happened or why it had happened.

_Human_ he thought as he sat _Carsaib, once again?_

His entire life so far still fresh within his mind, Durza questioned if he was human. Slowly looking down, his skin was still bone white; reaching back he grabbed a strand of hair, it was still crimson red. Slowly standing he walked to the mirror, raising his lips, he almost feel. His teeth, they were normal. Not filed to points anymore, no longer would he look frightening when he smiled. He was about to look away when he froze. Slowly turning his gaze back to the mirror in front of him he stared into his eyes, they had changed. They were blue, bright blue, the same blue they had been over twelve hundred years ago. Durza didn't know how long he stared at his reflection. It was only after he noticed the movement from the corner of his eyes that took his eyes from the mirror. Turning he stared at the green Dragon lying on his bed.

"Thankyou" he whispered.

The dragon stared at him with oval eyes.

"Durza" Arya said taking a step towards him "What do you feel?"

"I feel. Like I've never felt before, like I've been torn from a nightmare and into a dream, a dream to good to be true" he turned to stare at Arya "I feel that I've been reborn in a life I was already living. How does that work?"

"I doubt anyone could answer that, but you have been reborn Carsaib"

Durza didn't move then he turned back to his Dragon "No, Carsaib died long ago" then he turned back to Arya "he hasn't been resurrected, Durza has been reborn"

Arya stared at him for a long moment "so you're going to let your birth name die?"

Durza smiled "no. It will not vanish. I will always remember it"

Arya nodded slightly in understanding, and then her gaze turned to the dragon "what will you name him?"

Durza turned and stared at the dragon "what is a name if one does not like it?" he asked "so I shall wait until he understands our speech before I put forth names for him to decide upon"

"Durza"

He turned to look at her once again.

"I'm sorry"

Durza tilted his head slightly "sorry? For what?"

"Even through recent events I've still not trusted you, even after the egg, even after you saved our lives, I thought it was all a scam to give Galbatorix a shot at Eragon"

Durza didn't move as she spoke. "I respect your choices Arya; they are yours and yours alone"

"I'm saying I never believed you to still have the true feeling of a human, not until this" she was speaking slowly.

"Life is full of surprises, even at my age they don't cease to happen"

Arya smiled "thank you for understanding"

Durza didn't reply he just reached out and touched his Dragon upon in head.

"Eragon and Saphira are flying here as we speak, they should be here by nightfall"

"When you told them, how did they react?"

"Eragon was shocked and he has many questions to ask you, Saphira seemed pleased somehow"

Durza smiled "I'm afraid I won't be able to answer many of the questions, as I don't entirely know what happened"

Standing Durza walked out into the hall. Pausing at the door he turned to stare at the dragon on his bed "come on" he said taping his leg.

The dragon stood and jumped from the bed, the dragon glided across the entire room, a good ten feet the land by Durza feet.

Looking up at Arya he smiled "Isn't flight a fascinating thing?" then he turned a walked out into the hall the dragon and Arya behind him.

"Where are we going?" Arya asked

"I want him to have some room to practice his flying"

Arya nodded "follow me"

As they walked to the large opening Durza noticed the dragon looking around at everything that they past. It would often trot off to the side and examine something, only to notice Durza and Arya getting further away. So with two flaps of its wings it would raise about two feet above the floor then glide towards them catching up easily. Every time this happened Durza would turn to watch. Fascinated by how the Dragon managed to do it. After a long walk they pasted through a door and entered the huge opening of Farthen Dur. The dragon trotted forwards, head swinging in every direction. Walking backwards Durza picked up the dragon. He was surprised by how much he weighed already. Talking him to a table Durza put him down and watched him as he examined everything in sight. Then the Dragon crouched and for a moment Durza saw all the muscles in the dragon's legs tense momentarily. Then it launched its self forward and with a powerful swipe of his wings the Dragon was air born. Durza smiled as he watched his dragon soaring around the great city. Turning he stared at the table and bent down. In the table surface there were ruts in the wood with the dragon had launched himself from.

Turning his attention back to the dragon he searched the air until he spotted the dragon. It was a well over three hundred feet high hovering above a large section of the city.

Durza could believe what he was seeing; the dragon was stunning the light that hit its scales sent beams of glorious green light in all directions, the white ivory spikes shining bright white with the light. The spikes stood out against the scales like a blazing candle flame to a dim one.

Then the dragon titled forwards and dived down towards Durza and Arya. Durza watched in amazement as the dragon sped so fast it was almost a blur. Flaring it wings a good 20 feet from them the dragon slowed it's decent dramatically. The dragon seemed to be moving in slow motion as it landed gracefully on the table next to him.

Durza stared at the dragon, his dragon. As he stood there staring at the dragon he felt another presence in his mind, then a slightly deep voice sounded in his head _Durza_ the voice was smooth as well.

Durza smiled at the Dragon _He's learning fast _he thought.

_Yes I am_ the dragon tilted its head slightly as it watched him.

That surprised Durza but he continued to smile _can you understand what I'm saying?_

_Mostly_ was the only reply.

_Then it's time you choose a name_ Durza spoke with his mind.

Instead of answering the dragons head bobbed up and down.

And so Durza stared listing names for the dragon to choose from.

_Kanyer, Imaharn, Opatnar, Umgra? Any of those?_

_No_

_Okay then how's about_ and so Durza continued listing names for the dragon to choose from. Eventually Durza gave up and decided he would come up with one over time.

Arya smiled at him "names can be tricky business"

Durza nodded in agreement "indeed they can" he said at last.

Just then a small man came running up to them. He walked well away from the dragon that was watching him.

"Vonda would like to meet with you before Eragon and his dragon arrives. If you will please come with me" the man said turning sideways.

Durza turned to look at Arya, she gave slight nod then the two of them followed the man, the green hatchling gliding around not far above their heads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi All.

I'm sorry to say that this is my last update for 8-10 weeks.

I go back to Bording School now and so as I've said on my profile Fan fiction has been blocked.

Don't worry I haven't abandoned the story. Instead I intend to have at least 10 new chapters to upload when I'm next on Fan Fiction. I'm hoping to make each Chapter longer than all my previous chapters 

Umm I would now like to ask your help. I am having difficulty deciding upon a name for Durza's dragon, so I ask you all to message me any ideas you have…….It would be a great help.

I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far.

Another note if you review my story or message me I can still get that message through my email.

That's enough from me…..

Once again sorry about that it's going to take so long to see the next chapter

Cheers   
Swamp Man92


	17. CH 17: A Name Reused

A Name Reused 

"So, the egg hatched" Vonda said as he lent on a table "I had hoped for this, but for it to hatch for you"

Durza didn't reply, he just listened.

"Tell me everything that happened" he demanded after a short while.

Durza tilted his head slightly "Who are you to make demands?"

His gaze slowly moved over to Durza "I was put in charge by Lady Nasuada, and so I will know everything that went on in that room"

"Be careful with what you demand Vonda" it was Arya who had spoken.

Durza slowly looked down at the dragon lying on the ground by his feet. Its green scales reflected the light in all directions; it stared back at him with Emerald eyes, but its head didn't leave its paws.

_What has gotten over him? Why is his acting so?_

"As the man in charge of Farthen Dur, I demand that you explain" Vonda growled.

Durza kept his head down as he slowly looked up to glare at Vonda, his crimson hair against his bone white skin, seemed to turn him into a ghost of the night in the dull room.

Vonda seemed to slightly pale at the sight "If you don't watch your tongue you won't be in charge for much longer" Durza hissed.

Vonda's hand shot to his blades handle, but Durza had already drawn his own.

Vonda froze; Durza's blade tip was no more than a couple of centimetres from his neck.

"If you want to play games, so be it" Durza hissed, the dragon at his feet had stood and was now snarling at Vonda "don't be a fool"

Sheathing his sword and looking at Arya, Durza turned "this conversation is over, I will wait for Eragon's arrival" Durza said as he walked from the room, the dragon at his heals.

As Durza walked the dragon took off and glided around his head. As Durza walked he found it easy to pass time by thinking of a name for the dragon, his dragon.

_A name, why is it so hard to find one?_ He asked himself.

_Names can be tricky business_ the slightly deep voice had sounded in his head, repeating Arya's own words.

Durza ignored it and continued walking while thinking. Durza didn't know where he was going, after what seemed like an eternity of walking Durza found the great opening of Farthen Dur. The dragon had eagerly shot forward into the open air as Durza found himself a seat and watched in fascination.

As Durza sat he closed his eyes, and he let his mind wondered back to his child hood.

Wind tore around the house as a mighty Emerald dragon slowly descended. The rider upon its back was human; she wore robes of stunning white. UN strapping the leather strips that held her legs to the saddle, she carefully climbed down her dragon's leg, the rider approached Carsaib's father, who had walked outside to meet the rider. They exchanged greetings and began speaking. Carsaib watched through the window of the house as the rider spoke. She had black hair and brown eyes, she was pretty but she had the air of power surrounding her. A long green blade hung at her waste. Suddenly she turned and walked back to her dragon.

As she turned his father had as well, walking inside briskly he called "Carsaib!"

Jogging through to where his father waited for him he said "yes"

"Follow me" was his father's simple reply. Then his father turned, and walked out to where he had been.

Carsaib stood next to his father watching in curiosity and fear. The dragon was huge; probably twice three times the size of their house.

The rider walked forwards holding a bag, as she approached she stared at him.

"Is this him?" her voice was smooth as she came to a pause in front of them.

"It is" his father answered, standing up straight and looking her in the eye.

Her gaze went down to Carsaib, she didn't blink or move a muscle for a moment, and then "Are you Carsaib?" she asked.

Carsaib nodded, while staring at the ground. Then straightening he looked up and looked back at the rider "yes" he answered, determined not to look afraid.

A dazzling smile broke across her face "and how old are you Carsaib?" she asked as she knelt down to be eye level with him.

"Ten" he said proudly.

She continued to smile "how would you like to maybe become a rider, like I am?"

"O yes please" Carsaib said eagerly, bobbing on the spot.

"You know I was your age when I was tested" she said after awhile.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Carsaib, that's rude" His father cut in.

The rider looked up at his father "It's quite alright" she said.

Then she looked back at him "my name is Alex" she was smiling "and this is Galzra" she added slightly turning her head to her left.

Carsaib lent to the side slightly "Hi Galza!" he yelled to the dragon. A deep rumble came from the dragon's throat.

Alex laughed lightly "its pronounced, Gal zra" she said.

"How old are you?"

She continued to smile "old enough, I think that's enough questions for the moment, okay"

Then she reached into the bag and pulled out seven smooth stones. Two were pure white, one green, one blue, one brown and another that was purple and the last was black. All had white veins wrapping around them.

Carsaib was staring at the stones "Do you know what these are?"

"Rocks" Carsaib answered confidently.

Alex smiled "No, they're eggs, Dragon eggs. And I need you to touch to each of them when I say"

Carsaib slowly nodded.

"Okay this one" she said pointing to one of the white eggs

His hand slowly moved towards the egg.

Then the eggs became blurry.

Opening his eyes Durza looked around. _That's it! He thought._

The dragon swopped in to land not seconds later. Then it turned its head to look at Durza.

"Galzra? Is that your name?" Durza asked the dragon.

The dragon watched him for a long moment. Its Emerald eyes bore into him like daggers.

_Galzra_ the dragon repeated. _Yes. That is my name. _

_Galzra _He said one more time.

Durza smiled, and then he looked at the shining palm on his hand. Slowly running his fingers over it he noticed that he could feel it. The Gedwey Ignasia was imprinted within his flesh.

"Durza" Arya said as she walked up next to him.

"Eragon has arrived; he and Saphira want to see you and the dragon immediately"

"Galzra" Durza said "would you, come and meet the Eragon and Saphira?"

_Who are they? _He asked as he swung his head to look at Arya.

"A Dragon and rider like us; they are the leaders of the Dragon riders"

_Yes. Let's go. _Galzra said eagerly with his mind.

"Galzra? Is that your dragon's name?" Arya asked.

Durza smiled, "Galzra was an emerald Dragon how flew to me with his rider Alex when I was but ten years of age" Durza turned to look at him.

Arya stared at him for a long moment, "Why did you think of that name?"

"I think it fits. And I would like that name to live on"

Arya smiled "I'm impressed Durza, now we mustn't keep Eragon and Saphira waiting"

Then she turned and started making her way down to the training fields of Farthen Dur, Durza and Galzra following close behind.


	18. Ch 18: Masters, Advice & A Secret Plan

Masters, Advice & A Secret Plan Revealed

Every step seemed to get heavier as he slowly walked towards Eragon and Saphira, both were watching closely as Durza and Galzra drew closer. Finally after many uncomfortable moments Durza came to a stop not 4 feet from Eragon, Saphira at his side was staring at Galzra, interest gleming in her saphira eyes.

Unsure what to do Durza touched his first two fingers to his lips.

Eragon didn't move his gaze just moved down to Galzra "Does he have a name?"

"My name is Galzra" he said using Durza as a mouth piece. To Durza it felt unusual having his mouth moving with out intending to move it.

Eragon turned and looked at Saphira.

Lowering her huge head she examined the hatchling infront of her.

_Galzra, I am Saphira. Have you been told of recent events?_

_No._

_Well there is a war, and you are now tied up in it just like Eragon, Durza, Arya and I are._

_War? Why is there a war what happened?_

Saphira slowly lifted her head _Later, in the mean time we must begin your training_.

Eragon was watching Durza "This is like nothing I ever expected, you seem different, what happened to you? I want to know everything"

Durza looked over at Arya "The pain I felt when I touched Galzra was beyond anything you could ever imagin, I can't recall very much. But Arya was present and witnessed the entire thing, she would be able to recall better than I"

Eragon slowly looked at Arya.

"It was the most frightening thing I've ever seen" She took a breath "When he touched Galzra, green flash so bright illuminated the room" And so Arya spoke of everything that had happened since the eggs hatching.

Eragon stared at Durza "the spirits left your body?"

Durza nodded sowly "it has to have been the work of the dragons"

"My father once said to me that Dragons will never cease to amaze you"

"Who was your father Eragon?"

"Brom, he was a rider before me"

Durza slowly looked down "I remember brom, I had fought him before" Durza paused for a moment "I know little about him but what I do know is that he was a great man, you should be proud to be his son"

Eragon nodded "I am, now Durza, Saphira and I have agreed that you should begin your training"

Durza looked up "The only training I will need is the secrets of the riders as I am one now, but that is only if you trust me" Durza watched him carefully for a long moment "I already know more about magic than anyother alive"

Eragon slowly nodded "I expected that"

Durza frowned "I also know of the greatest secret of the riders"

Then reaching forward with his mind he spoke to Eragon _The __Eldunari_.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THAT DURZA?" Eragon exclaimed.

"When I wasn't in control of myself Galbatorix forced me to help him collect them"

Eragon stared at him for a long moment "I trust you" he spoke slowly "we can't delay any longer Galzra you are to go with Saphira, as of this moment your training has begun"

Durza looked down at Galzra "go, I will see you later, I won't be far away"

_I know, I won't either_ then the young dragon launched himself into the sky, Saphira did likewise then the two dragons turned and flew up high out of sight.

"Eragon, I have spoken to Saphira about this and now is the time I tell you. If you wish to ever defeat Galbatorix you will need to learn the greatest secrets of magic, forbidden magic"

Eragon was quiet for a long time "It was forbidden for a reason"

"Eragon, I was forced to teach some of these to Galbatorix, without them you won't stand a chance against him, I'm sorry Eragon but it is the only way"

Eragon looked at the ground, then after a long silence "Eragon, I think what Durza says is true, you cannot defeat Galbatorix without this" it was Arya who had spoken.

"I" Eragon paused "I will think further on this tonight" Eragon turned and walked away.

"Follow him"

Durza didn't hesitate, then he caught up to Eragon.

"Durza I will have you swear never to reveal any of this to anyone unless they are a rider, this information is usually not shared with younger riders, but in this case we haven't much choice"

Durza swore in the ancient language as he understood exactly what Eragon was saying.

And so Eragon had begun telling Durza of all the stories about the riders, all their secrets and of all their power. Looking to the sky Durza noticed it was after dark. Finally Eragon told Durza of his teachers and what they had once done, and what happened to them.

Durza was quiet for a long time, unsure what to do, he didn't answer.

"Durza it is late we should rest" Eragon's gaze left Durza as he stared at someone coming towards them.

Eragon's expression became hard, grabbing Durza's shoulder he threw him to the side, as Durza fell he heard Eragon cry out in the ancient language.

Durza hit the ground hard, rolling he saw three men attacking them. Durza felt his mind being sieged; throwing up barriers of steel around his mind Durza began to rise to his feet. A foot came down hard on Durza shoulder as he heard the clashing of swords. Durza fell to the ground, a foot on his chest holding him down. Durza looked up into the face of a man with a dirty untrimmed beard, he was grinning. Not hesitating for another moment Durza threw his foot up and kicked the man in the face. As the man stumbled from the unexpected blow, Durza leapt to his feet. Grasping his sword he quickly accessed the situation. Eragon stood in combat with two men; Eragon's face was fixed with concentration although it showed confusion. Durza spun on the spot to watch his opponent regain his balance, as he spun he heard a huge roar of fury. The man smiled then ran at Durza, his blade held high. Durza stood sideways in a relaxed position, his hand wrapped around the handle of his sword.

Durza swiftly sidestepped the blade coming towards him; drawing his sword he threw the blade into the man stomach. Durza could feel and hear the blade tear through the man's mail, like a knife through butter. His sword sunk into the flesh and got imbedded within a rib. As the man groaned Durza tore his sword free, he could hear to bones cracking in protest. Turning Durza heard the man hit the ground, taking a step forwards to help Eragon, Durza paused. Turning on the spot he stared at the man on the ground, he had begun to laugh as he looked down at his wound. Moving his hand out of the way the man laughed harder as the flesh began to sow itself back together.

Durza snarled and cursed _I should have known he'd use this magic, at least he didn't in hance their speed and strength_. Durza waited for the man to get to his feet. Durza watched as the man crawled forwards and retrieved his sword.

The man slowly got to his feet and looked at Durza, his grinned broadened "Surprised?"

Durza didn't respond he just stared at him.

"Of course you are. Galbatorix knows more tha"

"I taught him everything he knows you fool!" Durza spat "You are vermin to accept a curse"

Then Durza walked towards the man briskly, as he got closer he began leaping from one foot to the other, making the man unsure of in which direction he would go. Then at the last moment Durza sprinted into the man, his expression became stunned which quickly changed to a snarl. Durza drove his shoulder into the man's sternum. Durza heard a loud crack as the cartilage tore. The man stumbled backwards and gasped for breath for a moment, and then he looked up and stood straight as another crack sounded from his chest. Charging forwards Durza felt his mind being assaulted again, bringing his sword down in an arch their swords collided, the man dropped his blade from the force of Durza's stroke. Bringing his knee up, the man kneed Durza in the fork of his legs. Durza could have sworn he went cross eyed as he fell, if he was to speak he was sure his voice would have risen in pitch. Hitting the ground hard, Durza lay on his side groaning. Looking up he watched as the man pick up his sword, and walk towards him "time for the death of another useless rider" Then the man spread his legs and on Durza's side. Lifting his sword above head he prepared to end Durza's life.

Durza lay on the ground staring at the man above him _so this is how my life ends _he thought.

In a blur Durza saw an arrow of sparkling green smash into the shoulder of the man above him. Ivory claws dug into the man's traps and shoulder. Durza watched in absolute horror as Galzra tore his flesh apart; Galzra's head snaked down and struck his neck. Releasing his victim Galzra rose into the air above rapidly, as he fell to the ground from the force of the impact.

Durza took the opportunity and rolled to the side, reaching out he took his sword from the ground. After having recovered he leapt to his feet and spun on the spot, his sword sliced through the man's neck. He was still never to move again. Durza urgently spun on the spot to see if he could see Galzra, he was floating about 10 feet above head watching Eragon battle his two opponents, waiting for a chance to swoop in and make another unexpected attack.

Durza sprinted towards the fight "SAPHIRA MOVE!" Durza screamed as he drew closer.

Saphira leapt backwards, as she realized that Durza would be able to assist better than her in a close fight.

Charging into the fight Durza beheaded the man closest to him before he noticed that Durza was now in the fight. Durza didn't notice the body drop to the ground, his only focus was the man in front of him, as he teamed up with Eragon, the man desperately tried to block and avoid the two blades striking at him with the speed of a striking snake. Reaching forward with his mind Durza assaulted the man's mind, there he met Eragon.

_I had a bit of trouble._

_You had trouble? I was fighting two!_

_Okay on 3 put all your strength into this we'll overwhelm him._

_1, 2, 3!_

On three the pair brought the full strength of their minds to bear on the man's defences. Breaking through they quickly took control of his mind, and forced him to swear in the ancient language that he wouldn't fight, threaten or harm anyone and that he would obey their every order.

_Curse you!_ He thought.

Durza left his mind and stood watching the man, turning Durza looked at the other two bodies. Galzra swooped in and landed next to him.

_Thank you, if not for you I wouldn't be alive._

_I know _Galzra answered casually as he licked the blood from his claws.

Looking up he saw Arya sprinting towards them, her sword drawn. A number of guards followed a good 100 feet behind as Arya out ran them.

Skidding to a halt she looked around, her eye fixed on the man kneeling in front of Eragon. Then she looked at Eragon, his breathing was smooth.

"What happened? How did you last?"

"Galbatorix cast a spell that allowed their bodies to heal at an incredible speed. The only why they could be defeated was by beheading them" Durza answered.

Arya looked down "how? How is that possible?"

"I know how, but it's dangerous magic"

Turning to look at the man on the ground Durza asked "What is your name?"

The man tried to resist but the ancient language forced him to answer "Eric"

The man growled as he spoke.

"Speak clearly" Eragon spoke with a calm voice.

Eric knelt in front of the three, twisting his torso he stared at the two dragons behind him snarling.

He swallowed and turned to look at ground "did Galbatorix send you?"

"Yes"

"What was your mission?"

"To kill Durza and capture you"

Eragon glanced at Durza, but he had expected Galbatorix to send men after him.

"Does he know the final egg has hatched?"

Eric laughed "he does now, we informed him before we came here"

Eric was grinning broadly at them "He has new plans; you're all going to die" he raised a hand towards Eragon "except you"

"New plans" Durza said Eragon and Arya looked at him. "Well if he has new plans you would know a fair bit about them would you not?"

Eric's grin vanished from his face "Yes"

"Now, you are not to warn anyone from the Empire of what is said here" Durza paused "Actually you are not to make contact to anyone from the Empire in any form"

"Curse you" he growled.

"Now, please, tell us everything you know of his plans"

Eric mumbled a few words and then began speaking as he had no choice "the spell Galbatorix placed on him is a spell, grants the ability to heal" he said pointing to the first man Durza killed.

"He plans to use this on the elite force of 500 he is building in secret. They all have undergone combat training, for the last 15 years since they were 10 years of age. Their strength and speed has been increased to that of an elf, while having healing abilities. Each soldier is fluent in the ancient language; they have all been trained to break into the minds of all around them. Galbatorix has now sent his army away and it is now hiding; only Galbatorix know of their location. But when the Varden advances and engages the next force of Galbatorix's army the elite force will strike from behind. The Varden well be massacred"

Eragon had gone pale, as had Arya. Both were staring at Eric in horror.

The grin returned to his face "how will you ever survive?" he chuckled.

Stepping forward Durza struck the man across the face "how will you?"

The man paled slightly "Now Eric, you will tell us the identity of every one of Galbatorix's agents that has infiltrated us"

"There aren't any more, except one" Eric stopped and smiled "but I'll tell you, one day"

"Tell us now"

Eric groaned "you all have met him, he is a trusted man among the Varden. Vonda"

Durza stared at Eric for a long moment. Suddenly Eric fell, an arrow in his chest. It was sure to have hit his heart. Durza, Eragon and Arya all spun and spotted Vonda lowering a bow, turning on the spot he began to run.

Taking a breath Durza sprinted forwards quickly gaining ground on Vonda. Pointing a hand Durza screamed the familiar spell "Garjzla"

A cracking red bolt shot from his palm and struck Vonda in the back. He fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

Durza drew to a stop, Eragon and Arya skidded to a pause beside him. _Why must war require so much death?_ Durza asked himself.

"We must warn the Varden, Elves and dwarves about this" Durza said.

"Yes ok follow me"

"No, Arya go and warn them now then get back here ASAP"

"Now you two shouldn't be left alone, I won't leave you" she seemed to be mainly speaking to Eragon.

"Arya! Go there are things I must teach Eragon now, or this war will be lost. Ganga!"

Arya took a step backwards then turned and sprinted into Farthen Dur, leaving Eragon and Durza alone with Saphira and Galzra.

_Eragon's pov_

Nothing moved, the world was still, frozen in a second of time. Twice, twice he had been betrayed by people he thought were on his side. It was at this moment when Eragon realized that he may not have been here if it had not been for Durza.

Durza had changed, no longer was he a shade. No longer did spirits reside within his flesh.

Eragon lifted his gaze from the body on the ground to Arya who had now disappeared through a doorway. Slowly turning he looked at the men on the ground.

_This is worse than we thought._

_Saphira should I let Durza teach me?_

_It is magic that was forbidden, but we will need his help to defeat Galbatorix. I think we should ask Glaedr._

Eragon looked around the stared at the ground _you're right, it's time he awoke._

Eragon looked at Durza _should we bring him out here._

_We cannot delay._

Durza turned and looked at Eragon "we need Glaedr's help"

Eragon nodded.

"You need to ask him Eragon, he an ancient and wise, it would do you good to seek his advice. Go ask him"

Eragon stood stunned for a long moment "you know?"

"Eragon, you are so gullible, at times I wonder if you have brains at all. Of course I know, do you really think that I thought Glaedr would go to his death with his Eldunari still within his chest? It was speaking as loud as ever although you may not have meant it too" Durza said. "I know you carry him with you, ask him, now"

Then Durza turned his back to Eragon, Galzra standing beside Durza, his shoulders coming to Durza's knee.

Slowly Eragon turned and climbed Saphira's leg, taking the Eldunari out Eragon dropped to the ground with it in his hands. Slowly lowering it to the ground Eragon unfolded the cloth around it. Then, glowing a dull gold about a foot wide in a diameter was Glaedr. Reaching out Eragon placed a hand on the glowing orb. The second his hand made contact with the Eldunari it flared to a bright golden colour. Reaching forwards with his mind, Eragon hit the walls surrounding Glaedr's mind.

_Master, it is I, Eragon._ The barriers around Glaedr's mind melted away, allowing Eragon to enter his mind.

The energy flowing around within the Eldunari was incredible.

Memories, knowledge, love, hate, regret, remorse, wisdom, power and pain. It was so much Eragon found it hard to concentrate, he could easily get lost in the mental universe.

_How long, Eragon? How long has it been? _Glaedr spoke softly.

_Master, it has been just over a week._

_What has happened, since our deaths?_

_That is why I have contacted you so soon, but I desperately need your help._

_Life is full of problems Eragon, one day you will learn how to deal with these, it's a skill that can only come with age._

_Yes master._

_I am no longer your master Eragon, call me by my name. Now what is troubling you?_

Eragon was quiet for a long moment. _Mas, Glaedr do you remember the shade Durza?_

_I do, very well._

_Well I thought I had killed him in Farthen Dur. But when Saphira, Arya and I were in Feinster we encountered another shade, Durza appeared and helped us defeat him. After he explained how he survived and that I hadn't stabbed his heart, only cut it which freed him._

_And so the evil within him vanished, allowing Carsaib to regain control._

_How did you know?_

_This is only the second time this has happened, it was in the ages before my life but I know it's possible._

Once again Eragon was quite as he comprehended what was being said.

_After Feinster Durza helped us steal the final egg from Galbatorix. Since then we have travelled to Farthen Dur where the new rider has been chosen._

_Who is this rider?_

_Durza_

Glaedr's mind froze, a deep level of interest burst to life from beneath his mixed emotions. But he didn't speak.

_Durza believes that since he was in control of himself the Dragon's considered him a human, when the egg hatched and Durza became the rider, the power of the dragon forced the spirits within his body to flee, and he is now entirely human again. _Eragon presented a series of images of recent events including, the fight.

_Glaedr, Durza said that in order to defeat Galbatorix I would have to let him teach me secrets of magic that should have never been revealed. My question is should I learn this information?_

_Eragon, Galbatorix is indeed strong, and with the power of _over _100 Eldunari combined with the forbidden magic he has learnt, I don't think we have choice. Eragon, you must take your training to a level no rider has done before. I can guarantee that these are spells, which would increase your power beyond anything you could ever imagine. What you must do is remember where to draw the line when instructing future riders and how you use these._

Glaedr went quiet for a long moment. _We are all trapped in life Eragon, and we all leave at different times, but if you leave at the wrong time, you or Saphira, the race of Dragon's will end, and Alagaesia will fall into an age of the darkest night._

_I have given my advice, use this wisdom to make your decision. Be sure it is the correct one. _

_May the stars watch over you Eragon._

Before Eragon could reply he felt his mind being pushed away.

Taking his hand off the Eldunari Eragon blinked several times; looking up Eragon took a deep breath. Climbing Saphira once again Eragon tied the Eldunari back to her saddle and jumped to the ground.

_Saphira_

_Little one_

_I am decided; I will learn the true power of the ancient language_

Walking forwards Eragon stopped 5 feet from Durza.

Durza turned to look at him, his expression blank.

They stood facing each other for a long moment. Then raising his hand Eragon twisted his wrist in the elvan custom and slightly lower his head "would you teach me? Master"

Then he looked up at Durza. His expression showed he was pleased with Eragon's decision.

Durza touched his first two fingers to his lips. "It would be an honour, Eragon"

Arya's pov

Arya's hair bellowed behind her as she sprinted through the city to find her room. As she past people they turned in astonishment at her speed, only to find she was already gone. As she ran she barely noticed anything as everything was a blur. Skidding along the stone floor she reached out with her right and grasped a poll. Using the momentum of her speed she spun round and proceeded on.

_How is that possible?_ She thought, asking herself one of the hundreds of questions that were flying through her mind.

Sprinting fast than she had ever done before she pelted into the room she had been issued. Slamming the door closed she cast a spell so that no one except Eragon or Durza would enter or disturb the conversation.

Half walking, half jogging she took a large bowl from a cupboard. Taking a jug she filled it with water.

Arya stood still, hands on either side of the bowl waiting for its surface become smooth.

Holding a hand above the bowl she mumbled the required words in the ancient language. Arya watched as an image appeared on the water's surface. Nasuada's face became appeared in the water; Arya knew the image of herself was floating in the air in front of Nasuada.

"Arya?"

"Nasuada, I haven't much time. There is a danger, a great danger that threatens the survival of the Varden."

Nasuada stared into Arya's green eyes for a long moment.

Then she turned "Everyone out! Now! Orrin you should stay"

Turning to look at Arya she said "what has happened"

"Nasuada, Vonda was a spy for Galbatorix; he had 3 accomplices here, hiding. We've discovered and killed each of them, but before Eric died we managed to force him to tell us of Galbatorix's plans"

Nasuada was listening intently; she seemed to be taking mental notes.

"Galbatorix has been secretly building and army of elite soldiers for the past 15 years. They are all trained in combat, each speaks the ancient language fluently and knows how to assault a person's mind" Arya paused for breath. "You mustn't push forward into the empire, for when the Varden meet Galbatorix's soldiers this elite force well fall in from behind. The Varden won't stand a chance"

Nasuada was quiet for a long moment.

"How do we know this bloody traitor wasn't lying?" Orrin asked his voice rough.

"We broke into his mind and forced him to swear in the ancient language that he would tell the truth. Now when we asked of the forces location, he could not answer. All he could say was the Galbatorix and sent them away"

"Elite force. How are they elite?" Nasuada asked after a moment.

"Because, Galbatorix has used forbidden magic on each of them, increasing their speed and strength to that of an elf" Arya took a breath "he has also placed a spell on them that allows them to heal from wounds at an incredible rate"

Nasuada paled at this news, she looked down and shook her head "what do you suggest I do Arya?"

"Hold your position we will be travelling back to the Varden soon, Galbatorix won't risk sending them men without a distraction. Nasuada I must go, I still have to warn the elves of this then there are other matters I must attend to"

"Wait; with Vonda gone, I want you to appoint the new leader for me. She is young, at the age of 16. Her name is Elise; she lives with her father, a black smith. Although she is young she is smart, and makes wise decisions"

Arya nodded "where can I find her?"

Nasuada gave Arya the directions then they said their farewells.

For a long moment Arya stood above the bowl staring at her reflection. Then gaining the will to speak to her mother she raised her hand above the bowl and spoke the required words.

Arya stared in to the water and watched as her mother's face appeared in the water.

"Mother, there isn't time for introductions. I have much to say and I have little time to say it"

"Then proceed"

"I informed you of Durza's survival did I not?"

"You did"

"I told you how he helped steal the final egg?"

"Correct"

"Well something more extraordinary has happened, Durza is the new rider"

Her mother's expression became completely stunned. "How is that possible?"

Arya then hastily explained what had happened, about the attempt on his life, and of the force Galbatorix had mustered. By the end of her speech Queen Islanzandi had frozen.

"This is shocking" she said "Galbatorix will go to now limits"

Islanzandi's head snapped to the side as someone out of sight spoke.

Her expression became hard "Arya I must go, be safe my daughter" then she vanished.

Arya let the image fade.

She stood frozen over the bowl staring at the spot where her mother's face had been only moments ago "be safe mother" she whispered.

Then she turned, removing the spells on the door she began walking back to where Eragon and Durza were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi all

As I said before I managed to get a computer for the weekend. This chapter Masters, Advice & A Secret Plan Revealed and A Name Reused are the two chapters I have written while at school in the past two weeks.

I hope you liked them. This chapter has been my biggest so far, and I'm hoping to make most of my chapters this size from now on. I won't update for awhile since I'm back at school again tomorrow, but I will continue to write new chapters. I hope you have enjoyed reading my story.

Swamp man92


	19. Ch 19: The Truth Told

The Truth Told

"Magic and energy, both of these are connected through the ancient language. You know energy is the source of a spell" Durza said, speaking with a firm voice.

"Yes, it's taken from the spell caster"

"Not necessarily, energy is the source of a spell, but what is the very essence of a spell Eragon?"

Eragon's expression went completely blank, no answer came.

"Eragon, you are to at least make an attempt at answering all questions"

"I guess the essence of a spell would be a word, like to summon the essence of silver, you need to invoke the word Arget"

This amused Durza; Eragon was referring to the name of the ancient language.

"A good guess, but completely off track, you see Eragon a spell is an action, not an object. Objects have true names, spells don't. So I ask you again, what is the essence of a spell?" raising a hand he clenched his fist "the very source of a spell"

Eragon was silent "I don't know"

Durza mumbled under his breath then said "Saphira at least had an idea, she was on the correct path"

Eragon was silent as he thought hard "I guess it would be something similar to your knowledge, or ability maybe if you're willing to cast it"

Durza smiled "exactly Eragon, exactly, if you're not willing to cast a spell you can still cast it, but it's not a predominant"

"I've noticed that, but there isn't much of a difference"

"Correct, it's actually near impossible to pick up. So now I ask you yet again, what is the essence of a spell?"

Eragon raised an eyebrow "will?"

"Yes, will, willpower Eragon, is the essence of a spell" Durza spoke with a firm voice "with this knowledge you can cast spells that don't use energy at all"

"But, a spell cannot operate without energy. It's not possible"

"Energy is the source, willpower is the essence, similar to the essence of silver, in a way" Durza turned his head, Saphira and Galzra were on the other side of the sparring field "I want you now to use this technique, but first how do you think it is used"

"I don't know"

Durza sighed "Eragon I want to summon a picture somebody you wish to see, just from the air around you"

Eragon nodded then lifted his arms, as he was about to mouth the spell Durza said "Only I want you to think of nothing but your will to cast this spell, if you do it correctly no energy will be drained from your body"

Eragon closed his eyes, for a long moment nothing happened, and then the air about two feet in front of him began to swirl into a fast moving circle. An image of Eragon's cousin immerged in the thin air. The image slowly faded as the air decrease in speed until it was quiet again.

Eragon looked over to Durza "I didn't feel anything, I'm fine"

Durza smiled "then you did it correctly, now another thing I'd like to teach you is how to control a spell, make it do what you want it to for however long you want, without having to concentrate on its"

And so Durza continued to teach Eragon of the greatest secrets. Spells to control the mind, spells manipulate energy, spells to easily over power others, to kill with no energy. Then he taught him how Shades don't get fatigued during physical activity. This took several hours, and Durza continued to tutor Eragon onto how to use these, when to use these and what to consequence is if it is done wrong and why it has been hidden for so long. After he had taught Eragon these he then progressed on to teach him how to create barriers around the mind so strong that not even the combined strength of over 50 elves could have broken through. Durza had Eragon practice this as he attempted to break into his mind, then he had Eragon try and break into his, he succeeded once out of twenty. As Durza taught Eragon he had him practice that one technique or spell several times over until he had mastered each. As Eragon mastered one after the other his strength began grew dramatically. Soon his knowledge of the Ancient language was near to that of Durza's.

"Eragon, do you know why it as difficult for you to penetrate the barriers around my mind?"

"No, but do know is that I have to find out how you interpret information, that's one of the lessons my father taught me"

Durza nodded "that is an effective method, but it takes time to figure that out. There is a more effective, more efficient way to penetrate someone's mind, any idea's as to how?"

Eragon looked down as he thought hard "because I'm concentrating too hard?"

Durza smiled lightly "Yes and no. Eragon the best way to break another's mind is simple; you let them into your mind"

Eragon's expression changed completely "What? Then they have control of you"

"R but it's a trick, you conceal all the secrets you do not want them to find but everything offer them everything else freely"

"Why?"

"Because once they are in your mind theirs is left undefended, once they are in your mind just think Argath Kutmar. Make sure this is behind your barriers you still hold around your secrets"

"Argath Kutmar?" Eragon repeated in disbelief.

"This is a VERY powerful form of assaulting another's mind in a mental fight. What it does is it will cause a near deafening screech throughout your mind that on the invader can hear. Then it casts them out of your mind, there is no way for them to resist this. And because the screech that they hear is so powerful it makes it extremely hard for them to barricade their mind, making it easy for you to break into their mind and take control of them" Durza spoke with a hard voice.

Eragon didn't answer "Did you teach Galbatorix this?"

"No, this is one of the many things I swore not to teach anyone unless I did it willingly"  
Durza turned and looked in the opposite direction to where the dragons were.

Then turning back to Eragon he said "I'm going to allow you into my mind Eragon, and I'm going to use this. So that you know exactly what the other person feels. Now assault my mind Eragon"

"Eragon I would rather not"

"Eragon assault my mind, now"

At the very instant Durza felt Eragon using the full strength of his mind?

Eragon had just about entered every part of his mind then Durza roared in his mind _ARGATH KUTMAR!_

For a moment nothing happened, then heard Eragon scream as he heard the screech. Dropping the barriers he had left Durza watched Eragon. He fell to the ground and his hand flew to his ears, Durza knew it was hopeless as the sound was inside his head. Driving forward Durza easy broke through the severely weakened barriers around Eragon's mind that he was trying to throw up. Durza quickly took over his mind. Durza cast a spell that caused the screech to stop.

Eragon's mind and Durza met _now you see what will happen to those who assault your mind_ when you use this. Then Durza withdrew.

"I want you to do exactly what I just did, only don't say it, yell it as loud as you can, the louder you yell the louder the screech, and the harder it will be for them to concentrate"

Eragon looked up at Durza from the ground "did you yell it?"

"Yes"

"Did you have to? That bloody hurt and still does" Eragon said as he got to his feet.

Durza's smiled "Lower your barriers Eragon, allow me into your mind" Durza's grin broadened "this is your chance to revenge"

"And I'll make sure it's satisfactory"

Durza laughed "are you ready shade slayer?"

"Yes"

Reaching forward Durza quickly took over Eragon's consciousness.

Then all movement stopped _here it comes _he thought. Then an incredibly high pitched screech tore through his mind. Durza roared in pain as it felt like his insides were being torn out. Durza lost control and fell to the ground. He knew that he must try to keep Eragon at bay as long as possible, so he began throwing barriers around his mind. He could feel Eragon on the other side, and then Eragon easily broke though.

The screech ceased _that is the best way to break into another's mind. _Durza felt Eragon withdraw.

Getting to his feet Durza said "there is nothing else left to teach, except"

Eragon very slightly lent forward "except what?"

"Eragon, all these are great and dangerously powerful spells and techniques, but the last thing I wish to teach you is the source of the strength of these"

Durza was quiet for a long while "this is can only tell you while in mental communication, this is much too valuable to be said out loud"

Then Durza entered Eragon's mind with his permission. _Tell Saphira to listen in she should know the secret as well. _

_I am already here master _she said, her voice smooth.

_Eragon, Saphira. What I am about to teach you is beyond anything in Alagaesia. With is you can undo all spells, reveal true names, break oaths, and use healing magic beyond any other. What I speak of is the name of the Ancient Language._

There was quiet.

_The two of you are ready to hear it, and I know that you will never reveal this to anyone. But with this Eragon, if you wish you can free your brother Murtagh_.

_Master, we are young. We are not ready to learn this type of magic._ Eragon said quietly.

_Just by saying that Eragon you have proved you are. I only ask is that in future you never teach this to anyone other than the rider who will succeed you._

_We promise master, we will take care in our decision._

Then Durza withdrew from Eragon's mind.

Drawing himself up high Durza said "Eragon, I do not believe that you should here this at the moment. So I shall wait until the sun arises on a new day, then I will reveal the greatest secret of all"

Durza turned and looked at one of the doors across the sparring field, Arya had passed through the door and was walking towards them slowly. Even from a distance Durza sensed her to be nervous, confused and shy.

"Eragon, there are thing I must now go and discuss with Saphira and Galzra, as these a secrets the dragon's kept to themselves. And since your teacher no longer survives I feel I should be the one to tell them" Durza turned and started walking towards where the dragon's were.

"Wait. If the dragons shared them only with each other, how do you know of these?"

Durza turned a looked at Eragon "when the shade existed I tore the information from dragon's I killed. I never wanted to hear these, and nor should you" then he left.

Eragon's Pov

Eragon stood staring at Durza back. His mind was racing, all the secrets, and all the spells. He was thinking, thinking about what he had been taught. The power of these spells was extraordinary; with these new secrets he could shift a mountain and not use any energy. The knowledge of this made Eragon wary of magic, the consequences, what could happen. If one failed when using one of these spells their spirit would be torn from their body. And vanish, never to be seen or heard of again. If this happened, the person would still be conscious, only they wouldn't talk, wouldn't hear, wouldn't feel, and wouldn't have emotions. In all they would wonder the world blind to everything around them. They wouldn't be acknowledged, they wouldn't be known, eventually their name would be lost and they would be alone. Walking through life unable to comprehend anything, they wouldn't ever be here, only there. They'd just be there, part of their surroundings.

_What a fate _Eragon thought. As he thought of the consequences he felt a shiver run through his body.

_I how one would cope? It would be living the worst nightmare unable to end it_

Eragon looked up the see Arya slowly walking towards him. Her head was lowered slightly; she watched the ground move under her feet.

Walking forwards Eragon approached Arya "Has something happened?"

She looked up at him, a small smile pulled her lips "nothing has befell our friends and family"

Eragon tilted his head sideways, slightly confused "then what's wrong?"

She looked down then turned and slowly walked in the opposite direction.

_Follow her little one_

_I think she needs to be alone at the moment Saphira_

_No, she is having trouble with her feelings; I can see this, she needs company. Take this advice from a female. Go_

Eragon didn't argue with this. So he jogged up beside her and then walked at her pace, even though it was rather slow. Eragon didn't know where she was going; the time seemed to fly as they walked even though neither spoke. After a time Eragon found himself standing beside Arya at the top of a cliff that broke through the walls of Farthen Dur. It was high and was overlooking one of the Beors valleys. It was an ocean of dark green beneath the starry sky. The view was breathtaking. Eragon couldn't believe he hadn't been here before. Looking up he stared at the starry sky, the full moon was shining brightly illuminating a pale blue over Alagaesia.

Arya had lent on the railing that had been constructed to prevent people from falling.

"Have you ever wondered what they are?" Arya asked him quietly.

Eragon slowly looked down at her "yes, have you?"

"Many times" her eyes sparkled from the moon light "I'm not sure if you have noticed Eragon, but the stars are a power in their own way"

Eragon didn't answer.

"They create a world of piece, a world of quiet" she turned her head and looked at him "the stars bring out a person's inner feelings"

"I've always felt, different when looking at the stars, when everything is quiet"

Arya smiled "almost all do" she then her expression changed "how went your training with Durza?"

"Well enough"

She didn't answer.

"Arya, what is troubling you?"

"When I was with Durza, he asked me if I loved you"

Eragon remained silent; he should have known Durza would ask her a thing like that. He seemed to be able to see into people better than any other.

"I told him I was confused. Do you know why?"

Eragon looked out over the valley "I have an idea"

She lowered her head and stared at the ground for a long moment "I'm confused because…I miss Faolin, yet I cannot help missing you when you're gone"

Eragon was silent.

Arya was quiet for a long time. She took deep breaths occasionally "when I look back at our time in Ellesmera, I cannot help but feel regret"

"Regret, regret for what?"

"Do remember when you made that Fairth?"

Eragon stiffened, he did, very well. He had felt like such a fool ever since that moment, he would always regret that.

"Yes"

"I over reacted, and now I apologise"

"I was at fault, you had ever right to get angry"

She ignored him "that night when I was in my room, I created a fairth of my own. I don't know why, but when I made it I didn't know what I would paint" she looked at Eragon "It was you"

Eragon stared at her for a long moment "you painted an image of me?"

She stared into his eyes, refusing to look away "yes, a picture of you" then she looked out over the valley.

"When this happened, I realised I no longer feel for Faolin. I will always remember him and the years I spent with him, but I don't see him in that way anymore"

She looked up at the sparkling stars then to Eragon.

"I don't know what to say" Eragon said after a long moment.

"Eragon, I guess I'm saying that… I love you"

Eragon's emotions almost tore his chest open at her words. Although all he could do was star at her.

"And I you" was all he could say.

She gave a slight smile "Eragon, if anything does happen between us, it cannot be until after this war is over"

Arya surprised Eragon by reaching out and putting a hand on his own.

Arya's Pov

Arya could feel Eragon's cool skin beneath her own, he didn't move nor did he advance. His breathing was smooth; she knew exactly what he would be thinking at this very moment. She knew him too well, although she could never guess his true name. He was a mystery to her. Arya couldn't understand her own feeling at that very moment. She hadn't even felt like this when she had travelled with Faolin, this was different. It was at this moment, that she realised that the day she had spent with Faolin was companionship, the days she spent with Eragon were/ are more.

Raising just her eyes she spotted a single cloud in the night sky, it moved slowly, momentarily blocking a number of stars from sight.

_Is this happening? _Arya asked herself

Arya's thoughts traced back to when Durza had told her of his own experiences.

'_My only current fear is that you, Eragon and Saphira don't survive this war' _his voice echoed in her mind. She seemed to be saying the same, only she thought of Eragon and Saphira.

Now her own voice echoed in her mind '_Have you ever loved but known that it would be difficult or near impossible to be with that person' _

_Near impossible_ she thought.

'But you said near impossible, not impossible_. Arya you are looking at the surface. Yes he is human, but just think, he has changed quite a bit and he is no longer completely human, he is a cross between the two'_ Durza's voice from the past seemed to now be reassuring her.

'_He isn't a human nor an elf so what is he?'_

'_No one will ever know the answer to the question.'_

Looking out over the planes, age crossed her mind.

'_Arya you are still young, as is he. You both are immortal; if we shorten that down to a human's life you are really no more than two years older than he is' _Durza's words seemed to be speaking to her present self, instead of her past.

Arya didn't move, nor did Eragon. They just stood together in silence as the breeze gently blew past them.

Eragon looked down at Arya "Why have you only said this now?"

Arya slowly looked up at him "Love is a curse and blessing Eragon" she returned to her former position "as I said before; it wasn't easy for me, neither is it. Eragon, I have tried to ignore this for as long as I can. But when I was with Durza on our journey here, he saw what was troubling me"

"What did he say?"

"He asked me why I was ignoring them" Arya closed her eyes. She felt her eyes grow slightly wet as she remembered what he told her.

_She grew old and never married, she refused to and she died alone. I only wish I could have been there for her._

"He told me what happened to him once in his life. To the only one he had ever loved" she looked at Eragon "he told me that she spent her life alone. It made me realize, if I ignore these feelings that very well may happen to me"

"We should be getting back" she said as she turned

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi all

I'm sorry that the last part is so short. But it's incredibly hard to write a romance scene from a girl's perspective. (Well it is for me)

This chapter was originally going to be a lot different. I wrote this chapter like this because my mate Elvendiath basically asked if there would be romance coming up soon so hopefully this chapter has satisfied her/you for at least the next 10 chapters. 

Thanks all for reading.

I have started a new story called 'Cousins Across the Sea'. If you like this story then I think you'll like the new one. Thanks for reading.


	20. CH 20: A Leader Found

A Leader Found

Durza stood outside a blacksmith. The breeze was cool as the air from the heart of Farthen Dur gently flowed past him. The path he had taken was long and seemed empty. Arya had told him of her conversation with Nasuada, about the Vardens new leader of Farthen Dur now the Vonda was deceased. She had told him as she and Eragon were walking off.

_Elise_ the name echoed in Durza's mind. That's what she had said.

This Elise worked in her father's forge, a very different profession to that of which most women take. Durza hadn't paused in step until this moment, when he saw her.

It was the last girl to touch the egg, with her light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Durza stood in the shadows of a high building opposite the forge, unable to move. Breathing deeply Durza looked up and began to walk forwards across the dirt path. Durza paused at the door for a moment before stepping inside

Finding himself in a small room, he looked around, taking in everything he saw. Durza stood motionless, waiting for another to enter the room.

Looking to his right he watched as a tall broad shouldered man walked through the door carrying a large rack of swords in either hand as if they weighed no more than a child. The man came close to if not over seven foot in height. His chest was deep as his arms and chest were bulging with muscle from the years of working with metal.

Setting the two stacks of swords to the side, he looked up to spot Durza. Rising to his full height, he flicked his dark brown hair out of his blue eyes. Durza's expression dropped in surprise; he was definitely over 7 foot.

_Damn! Wouldn't surprise if he was related to a Kull in some way _Durza thought as he stared at the biggest human he'd come across.

Walking forwards the Blacksmith offered his hand.

Durza took it and shook it firmly, although even with the strength of a shade and rider on his side this man still managed to crush his hand.

"Welcome to my forge Rider Durza, I'm Jerard son of Jerrant"

"You know me already?" Durza replied while discreetly clenching and stretching his hand.

Jerard took a step back, turned and walked toward a chair.

Taking a seat "All of Farthen Dur knows who you are. They all know how you're a shade, or were, as the rumours say"

Durza smiled "For once the rumours are correct"

A deep frown filled his expression and he began giving short nods continuously in quick succession.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Rider?"

Durza walked sideways as his spoke "If you do not know, Vonda the previous leader of Farthen Dur in Nasuada's absence is from now on deceased"

Leaning to the side Jerard flung a chair to Durza, the legs grinding against the floor as it went.

Taking the chair Durza sat and looked up to see Jerard leaning in close.

"You have my attention Durza"

"Well he was the last spy that the empire had in our midst; we discovered this and removed him"

Jerard sat back in his chair "Hmm, then what's your reason for coming here?"

Durza sat with a perfectly straight back as he always did "You have a daughter, Elise. Correct?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Lady Nasuada has requested that she take over as the leader of Farthen Dur"

Jerard's expression changed to astonishment in the blink of an eye "But she's sixteen"

"And wise beyond her years as Nasuada said. Could she come in here please?"

Jerard nodded although he took a moment "ELISE!" he roared in his deep rough voice.

"WHAT!" came her reply.

"COME HERE!"

After a few moments the door behind Jerard opened, and there entering the room was Elise, Durza could have sworn she was the exact same as his Elise had been so many years ago.

She stood tall, although tall she was not. She stood just over five foot with light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, her features were smooth and gentle. She was very pretty overall, despite her sweating brow and dirty face and clothes.

Which made Durza question her father; she bore near no resemblance to him in anyway other than her eyes.

"Are you sure this is Elise?" Durza asked.

"Why? Am I not what you expected?" she responded quickly. Her words showed she had a quick mind.

Her father smiled "I know what you say Durza, thankfully she bares a far greater resemblance to her mother. All she has inherited from me is the brown hair and blue eyes"

"Interesting"

"Elise, sit down there are things we need to discuss with you"

"Oh, and they are?" she said as she collected a chair, she eyed Durza suspiciously as she did so.

Jerard looked to Durza "Yes why is that Durza?" he said with a smirk.

Durza's eyes flicked to Jerard for a moment and he shook his head slightly. Turning his attention to Elise he said "Elise, are you well known with Nasuada?"

"She and I ran into each other from time to time before she became our leader"

"So you were friends with her?"

Elise looked to the roof while slightly bobbing her head "well not exactly friends, we knew each other but not too well"

"Hmm. Well then can to tell me why she has chosen to ask you, before all others to be the new leader of Farthen Dur?"

Elise just stared at him for a long moment "M. Me? In charge?" she began shaking her head "No, no I cannot do that. There are many others who would be better for this placement than me"

"Well according to Nasuada you are the best person for this job"

"No. I'm not, she may think so but I don't" she stood "I'm sorry rider Durza" she inclined her head slightly in a sign of respect "please give my apologies to Lady Nasuada as well"

Durza didn't move he just stared at her for a long moment. Instead of speaking he gave a slight nod.

As she left the room Durza looked at Jerard "She doesn't seem too keen on the idea"

Jerard stared at the floor "She's afraid, that is all. I will speak with her tonight on this matter. All she needs is some support and reassurance"

Durza nodded and stood "Well Jerard. I must take my leave there are matters to which I must attend"

Jerard rose to his feet and offered his hand "It was an honour to meet you, I look forward to our next meeting"

Durza unwillingly took his hand only to have it crushed once again. "Likewise" he managed to say.

Turning on the spot Durza departed the building while stretching his hand again. All he could do now was wait, and wait he would.

* * *

Hi.

Sorry I've been away for so long and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've had less time than I thought I would this term because of a number of different commitments that have come up. I've only just managed to get back into writing this story. So I'm going to try make it up to all those who enjoy this, because of my absence. I also apologise for any grammar errors in my story, That is my weak spot but any review are still welcome.

Cheers for reading mate!


	21. CH 21: The Time Has Come

The Time Has Come

Durza sat motionless in his room, having told Eragon to go practice swordplay with Arya and Saphira taking Galzra away for his own lessons allowed Durza to contemplate the thousands of thoughts running through his head, even though Galzra was in his head and talking to him the whole time. Already Durza could feel the bond between himself and Galzra strengthening.

Durza stared at the wire thin scratch that ran along his sword. As he held in sword in his hand, his gaze moved to the remains of Galzra's shell. Having an idea Durza leant over the pommel of his sword and slowly murmured the words of the Ancient Language, as the words were spoken the pommel of his sword split, opening a hole at the join of the blade and pommel.

Taking the shell Durza severed it with magic to two equal sized pieces placing each of either side of the gap he spoke words of power once again. The metal of his blade and pommel trapped the shell within the sword. Lifting his blade Durza turned it so the shell could be easily seen even while the sword was within his grip.

"The power of magic will never cease to amaze me"

Durza turned and looked into the blue eyes of Elise.

"At least that's what I think"

A small smile pulled at his lips "It will never cease to amaze me either"

Instead of answering she stood in silence for a long moment.

"I will accept the position of honour that Nasuada has granted me"

"The best of leaders are those who start young Elise" Durza answered as he stood "you have great future in front of you."

"Owe? So you can see into the future? Exactly how you do know this Durza, how can you tell?"

A wave of curiosity washed over him.

Whilst smiling Durza said "I've lived long enough to have a reasonably good idea on what the outcome will be on many things and your case is no different."

"Then just how old are you?" smiling she added "or should I say how young?"

Unable to stop himself, he laughed "you wouldn't believe how young I am"

"Fifty?"

"Freezing"

"Seventy?"

"Freezing"

"This will take awhile won't it?"

Still smiling Durza said "Accept that I will not be telling you my age"

"Follow me" he said as he passed her while strapping his sword to his waste.

As they walked Durza asked "What made you reconsider?"

"Dad" was her simple reply.

Instead of answering he thought it best to let her continue.

"He spoke to me not long after you left. I was afraid and you caught me off guard." She lowered her head "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise Elise, not when you haven't done anything wrong"

"So, where are we going?"

"I think you should meet Eragon and Arya. As the new leader of Farthen Dur you should make yourself well acquainted with them."

As they walked onto the training fields, Durza spotted Eragon and Arya competing against each other, each battling to gain an advantage. As Durza and Elise neared Eragon and Arya paused in their duel and approached them.

"Eragon, Arya. This is Elise. She has been appointed Farthen Dur's new leader, by Nasuada."

Eragon stared at Elise "But isn't she a little young?"

"Aren't you?"

All eyes turned to Elise.

Glancing at everyone then back to Eragon she said "from what I've been told or know, you were only 15 when you became a rider and no more than 16 when you defended Farthen Dur. So are you implying that I'm too young simply because I'm a girl?"

Dumbfounded Eragon said "gender has nothing to do with it. You have a choice, I didn't. So much responsibility when you're not prepared or ready is painful."

"Well I believe I am ready to take on this responsibility. And like you, I'm not alone" she answered with a smile.

"You have a quick and clever mind Elise" Arya said "you'll make a fine leader"

"Thank you Arya and Eragon. Your advice and support is helpful" then she smiled at them.

After their short introduction they said their fair wells. Durza called over a messenger, he informed him to escort Elise to her father's forge.

"She seems capable of being a great leader" Arya spoke first.

"I was hasty and didn't think before I spoke" Eragon said.

"Well don't forget Eragon, you still have much to learn. Even the eldest being alive is still learning, it never ends for anyone" Durza answered

"Saphira and Galzra are returning"

As the two dragon's landed Eragon and Durza spoke with their dragon's. Durza knew exactly what Galzra had been doing with Saphira as their link grew stronger.

Saphira and Eragon then instructed Durza and Galzra that they wanted him to repeat everything either of them had learnt back to Eragon and Saphira.

_It is important the both and not just one of you understands what the other learns. Because it will be your duty and ours to instruct the next generation of riders since we no longer have Oromis and Glaedr here with us_ explained Saphira.

"Fair enough, that's a good idea" Durza answered

_Indeed_ agreed Galzra.

"We have been here for two weeks now, our aim has been achieved and better yet. Durza is the new rider. This means we no longer have to train the new rider. Once Galzra is big enough to fight in air it will be two riders on either side." Arya looked around the group, all listening intently "with the same knowledge of the ancient language"

_What of Shruikan? He is much too old and powerful for me to battle _Saphira said.

Before anyone could answer Galzra spoke using Durza as a mouthpiece._ The only way that I see as giving us a chance defeating Shruikan is if we remove Murtagh and Thorn first. As Saphira said, it will not be possible for her to battle Shruikan alone, nor could I defeat Throne alone. He is an adult every battle we do, we must battle together. Or else we will not win. That is the only solution I can think of._

Silence spread through the five of them as they thought about what Galzra had said. Until Saphira spoke once again _I have been your teacher for about two weeks now and you continue to impress me beyond my expectations. What you speak of is very true and no one here can argue against it. Eragon, Durza, Galzra and I must fight together when we face Murtagh and Thorn and when we face Galbatorix and Shruikan._

"But we must hope that we can isolate Murtagh and Thorn and this time we must end them" Arya said.

"No! Murtagh is under Galbatorix's control, he cannot stop himself fighting us."

_Little one, did you not listen to Murtagh at the battle of the burning planes? He agrees with Galbatorix, he is not only under his control but he is also battling with him. I apologise Eragon, but Arya is correct. _Saphira spoke softly to Eragon.

Letting his shoulders drop he reluctantly agreed.

"But how long do you think it will be before Galzra is old enough to be able to make a difference in battle?" Durza questioned

"I think a couple of months and he will be able to have an impact on Thorn. But Shruikan, no, he'd be the equivalent of a fly. We'd have to wait a few years before he could have any effect on Shruikan. Saphira will be able to battle him, she will be faster than Shruikan but he will be much stronger, a single blow could put Saphira out of the fight." Arya answered.

The three continued to discuss possible ways on how they may be able to fight the king and Murtagh for some time, but Galzra and Durza discussed their own alternatives in their minds.

_What Arya said is right, I've seen Shruikan; he is much too large for Saphira to defeat alone._

_What if she didn't have to fight him?_

_I don't follow._

_You know the Name of the Ancient Language, if we somehow separated Galbatorix and Shruikan from each other, wouldn't you be able to free him from Galbatorix's control?_

_Hmm, yes I could but it would take some time. But how would we separate them from each other? _

After the two thought separately for a long time Galzra proposed a plan.

_If Eragon, Arya and Saphira went and caused problems somewhere that would cause Murtagh and Thorn to meet them and we flew in to the open out of range of magic users but in sight, Galbatorix would command Shruikan to pursue us and bring us back to him._

_Galzra, Shruikan would easily catch us; we would not be able to escape._

_I would have a head start and I only have to get just far enough away from the city so that Galbatorix can't get there in time._

_I don't think it'll work. Galbatorix never goes anywhere without Shruikan. We'd have to fight Galbatorix. _

Before either could talk again their thoughts were interrupted.

"Durza, would you be able to increase Galzra's grow rate? As Galbatorix did with Thorn?" Arya asked.

Looking horrified Durza stared at her "out of the question, I will NOT put Galzra through what Thorn has been through. You don't understand how much pain and confusion Galzra would be put through."

"But it would give us a chance"

"No Eragon, Galbatorix knows what is right and what is wrong. But he has doesn't recognise the suffering and the negatives of doing that"

"What do you mean?"

"If I as to increase Galzra's growth rate, it would be helpful. But it would hurt Galzra and me in a way you can't understand. His mind would never grow beyond a certain point." He looked around the group. "Haven't you noticed how Thorn always seems not to understand? He just does?"

Coming to a decision Durza slowly looked at Eragon and Saphira.

"Eragon, Saphira come with me. It is time you learned. Afterwards we must return to the Varden"


End file.
